


Patience

by dolores85



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, F/M, Kray twins, Luca Blight - New version of Suidoken character, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Yummy Tom Hardy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores85/pseuds/dolores85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was many things: Assassin. Killer. Fighter. Betrayer. Devil. </p><p>She didn't deserve a life more than what she had. She was haunted by ghosts in her past and tormented by a father who should have taken care of her, not torture her. When a new mission lands her in London and in the legendary Krays' Territory she becomes something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She felt the clock moving forward. More time wasted. More time spent in the company of those she hated. Everyday she was forced to endure living in her own skin as a killer. A killer who didn't believe in her cause. In fact, the irony was that the only person she wanted to kill was the man who made her what she was. He never loved her as a father should. He didn't hold her hand when she crossed the street. Didn't pick her up when she fell. Didn't wipe her tears away when she was hurt. He berated her and beat her senseless. He went as far as to kill her once just to prove he could. Now she stood, back against the wall, arms loosely crossed over her chest on the ninety-seventh floor of his empire in New York. Blight Tower. The scene before her was the norm. Some dark haired girl mewling and gagging between her father's legs. She had long ago lost her disgust. Now she just ignored it and felt indifference or humor about most things. This was his game. He wanted to fuck with her head and make her weak. She had also learned not to cry and to always rebel against his rage. If he kicked her down, she stood back up. If he slapped her, she stared him down. She was defiant. But she never crossed the line of no return. She endured what he did to her. She knew if she were to rebel completely, he would take control of everything she was and destroy her from the inside out. She could feel the dark and oily tendrils of his malevolence seep into her at times. The water was never hot enough to get his sickness off her skin. The choking and gagging grew louder. Suddenly she heard the telltale growl of her father. Finally. It was nearly sunset. She had shit to do. She didn't want to waste anymore time in this godforsaken tower than she had to. 

"Fuuuuck, Luca. That was amazing." It came out slurred and over enunciated like ah-may-ziingggg. She checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time. 7:47. Good. She wouldn't be too late for her "date" tonight. She heard some shuffling and looked over to see her father all but dropping the girl to the floor and tucking himself, thank fuck, back into his plaited slacks. Said girl, scrambled up and rearranged her overly generous, fake breasts back into her red Gucci-knockoff dress and tried to flatten her hair back down the best she could. Good fucking luck, Eaowyn thought. Not even RuPaul could fix that goddamned train wreck. Don't even get her started on the raccoon eyeliner and blood red Louboutin grease on her mouth. That shit was awful before it got smeared. Not like she didn't know about this. Being a killer was only part of her existence. The other part was not to be a waste of space such as this walking/talking Fleshlight in front of her. She wished she could blame her bitchiness on her monthly, but in all reality, she really was this snarky all the time.

"Eaowyn, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Daniels to the door. I'll make sure there's a car waiting out front for you." He father said both sickeningly sweet and somewhat dismissively to 'Miss Daniels'. Barf. At least she didn't have to witness her father recuperating from his 'companionship'. The girl blinked a second. Swallowed audibly. Gag. And went to her father's already turned back.

"Luca, I thought maybe I could stay here with you tonight. You know my man will kill me if he finds out about us." She giggled nervously. "Plus you said I was special and deserved to be treated better." She tried to massage his shoulders, but she wasn't even close to reaching his full height. He father was a behemoth. In utterly ever sense of the word. He was 6' 9" and weighed nearly 270lbs. He was muscular and held zero tolerance for bullshit. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. A square jaw and a perfect smile. Despite his good looks, he was fetid on the inside. Everything about the man, if she could even call him that, reeked of sinister motive. He never did anything unless it benefited him. Miss Daniels, she assumed, would be no exception. As her sire turned around, she could tell by the annoyed expression on his face that this particular visitor would no longer be coming over. Whether she wound up in a coffin from him or 'her man' was yet to be seen. Usually Eaowyn was in charge of taking out the trash. But on the rare occasion, her father did it himself.

"Amber-Lynn." Oh god, even her name sucked. Eaowyn snickered, she didn't even mean it to be a pun. It was the little things that got her through. "You think that you're beautiful and deserve to be loved. But I want something to be clear. You are a receptacle for men to pump their loads in and use up. You have no value other than being on your knees or back. Your entire existence revolves around the idea that men fuck you because of your "personality." There is nothing about you worth giving a single shit about. As a matter of fact," he snapped his fingers for his security guards at the door to come in, "I think these men here need a new whore to toy with. When they are done, they'll give you to my men at the warehouse and so on. So now you do serve a purpose." A smile graced his features but it truly held no humor or sincerity. Eaowyn looked at the girl with pity now. Death would have been a better and more merciful outcome. But her father didn't do mercy. She kept her sigh to herself as Davai and Frederic drug the now screaming and crying 'Miss Daniels' out of the room. She heard a slight thump and the screaming ceased. No need for anyone to hear her. Just like that. Another life snubbed out because her father got bored. 

"My beautiful daughter." The fucker said softly. At some point, he had moved closer to her. He reached down and gently cradled her face. Brushing his thumb over her bottom lip and staring into her eyes, he asked, "Why can't they all be like you? Strong. Resilient. Perfect. Well, except for your deformity." He sighed as his eyes moved to her right eye, clearly disappointed. Her deformity in question was the fact she had two different colored irises. Her left was a deep brown and the right was an almost white-blue. She always wore a colored contact in her right. Years of her father's torment couldn't be completely ignored. She was rather self conscious, not that she would ever let him know. She was glad his mistook it as obedience. He always had a sick fascination with her. She knew he relished the fact that he wanted to fuck his own daughter. Which was by far the most intolerable aspect about him. She could deal with a lot, but the thought of him raping her almost sent her into a murderous rage. She idly played with the ring resting on her left middle finger. The weight of it keeping her grounded. Also keeping her hand from flying up to try and get a swing at him. She wasn't tall by any stretch but she managed roughly 5' 4" in her shitkickers. She figured she could kick off the wall for leverage and maybe get his throat. As tempting as it was. One hit wasn't worth the entirety of her plan to go out the window. No. She needed him to trust her. 

"What? No words of defiance from you? No 'Fuck off, asshole'?" He murmured staring at her lips now. 

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you know how I feel at this point." He smiled at that. Suddenly he released her and walked back to the penthouse floor-to-ceiling windows depicting the New York skyline. The sun had finally dropped below the horizon. She checked her watch again. If she was lucky, she would make it. "Anything else?" It was always customary to ask even though she could give a shit if he gave her an order now or not.

"No." He kept his back to her as he stared out the windows. "However, I may have need of you later tonight after I deal with some business so keep your cellphone on. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." With that he turned and walked back to his desk. 

Having been dismissed, finally, Eaowyn walked calmly out of his office, down the hall and took the elevator down, down, down. Having reached ground level she walked through the sterile lobby. Everything was modern and accented shatterproof glass. A catwalk hung suspended above the reception desk. A stone fountain gurgled and bubbled in the center. The water echoing through the empty lobby causing her to shudder slightly. She hated how he kept this place. Everything was so... Clean. Thankfully his receptionists weren't here because they all had to meet a certain standard as well. 

He made them all dress the same and wear their hair up in a bun. They all looked like her though, just more feminine, docile versions. She intentionally made herself hard around her father. The scars from years of fighting and killing could be seen up close. Her skin wasn't as flawless as it had used to be. Hell, even a small piece of her eyebrow was missing. A Soviet twat named Aleksi Lievnov had swing at her with brass knuckles. Unfortunately his goddamned fist made contact with her perfectly shaped eyebrow. She had been livid when she had realized what had happened. Fortunately, well rather unfortunately for Mr. Lievnov, she had taken him alive back to her father. Once he was done questioning him about some weapons deal with the Iranians, she was allowed to have him again. And holy fuck did she make a mess. He was literal pulp when she was done. She had even worn herself out from it. She made the prophetic George R. R. Martin look like a lightweight, but having to shop for Wunderbrow from off the internet was the last fucking straw in her book. She had few things she took pride in. Her appearance was at the top of the list. Her killing skills right below that. 

Stepping through the revolving glass door she took on a deep breath of non-Cloroxed, fresh night air. Checking her watch again, she started towards her delicious, deep black Ducati Monster 1200R. That was her baby. She named her Francesca. Why? Why the hell not. Not like she ever said it out loud. She just always liked the name. As she secured her helmet, she leaned forward and revved the beauty to life. The rumble and growl of the engine made her weak in the knees. It was almost as beautiful as a pedicure from her darling Angela at the spa. Speaking of, she made a mental note to get her toes to match the deep grey of her 9mm. She ripped through the streets, narrowly missing cabs and people as she sped by. This bike was an extension of her though, she knew it better than most things. She could navigate seamlessly at top speed. She crossed over into Manhattan into the darker, shadier part of New York. Bystanders were either dealing drugs or selling their bodies with a pimp nearby. A lot of times it was both. As she turned and started to head up Crosby Street in Soho, she was reminded of why this was affectionately referred to as "Mugger's Lane." She approached a red light and became very aware that she was being watched. Her bike, despite being black, was very shiny. She knew this because that's how she fucking wanted it. She liked big shiny things. They made for good distractions. She also knew her skin tight leather getup would draw the eye. A few gangbangers standing on the corner started catcalling her. 

"Hey baby! Let me show ya what even bettah den dat bike between yo' legs." The legggggssssss was drawled out as his boys ripped out some laughter. The big one who called at her was gripping his manhood she assumed. She snorted and smiled in her helmet. What a jackass. "Come 'ere, shawty! T give your fine ass one hella ride! I betchu got dat tight pussy!" The light flashed green just as he started approaching her. His goons following closely behind, smiling and licking their lips. She extended her right hand and beckoned them forward with the crook of her index finger. The big one started towards her, looking triumphantly at her. She couldn't believe he actually thought this was working on her. Oh well. He'll figure it out soon enough that it hasn't. As he got close to her, she smiled at him and took off her helmet. "Fuck bitch, you smokin'!" His boys laughed loudly, keeping a short distance behind him. He smiled at her, a bright gold grill blaring at her. What. The. Fuck. Is up with that fad? Seriously. How did he eat ice cream without getting godawful brain freezes every second? As he touched her hip, she was shaken out of her reverie. Gripping the helmet tightly, she smiled up at him sweetly before whipping the helmet up and catching that ugly ass puss with the hard top of her helmet. His head kicked back and he let go of her. Thank God too. His Axe No One Gives A Shit spray was disgusting. Smelled like every teenager in a five-mile radius. Before the gang could react from their leader getting his goddamn lights knocked out, she swung off her bike after kicking it in neutral and kicked the corn-rowed motherfucker in the teeth. Blood spewed from his gullet and his scream seemed to kick the others into action. Number Two of Four flew at her with a switchblade that looked like Screech from Saved By The Bell owned it. Flashy and shitty blue/green it arced at her head in the perfect way to disarm someone. She grabbed his wrist and twisted while thrusting her heel into his elbow, effectively breaking it and ripping another scream into the night air. Ah, sweet lullaby. Number Three grabbed her hair. Big. Ass. Mistake. She threw her shitkicker backwards and connected with a knee instantly. She felt it twist and buckle as he collapsed to the ground, releasing her hair. He wore a shirt that read "Original Gangsta." She seriously doubted that as she watched his grip his knee and gasp for air. He didn't scream. Hmm. She leaned over him and lined her leg up as she gripped his shoulders. When her foot crushed his pathetic balls, he screamed finally. One more to go. Turning around to face her final attacker she was met with quieting footsteps and the back of her would be attacker. She saw the little bitch running down the street away from the scene. Walking to the sidewalk, she grabbed the glass Hurricane bottle they had been nursing by the neck and hurled it perfectly at him. As the glass shattered on the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap. Who knew physics and geometry would matter so much as an adult? 

She walked back to her purring bike and scooped up her helmet. She was careful not to get any scratches on it. Doing a quick scan, she determined that bitch's jaw was as fragile as his ego and quickly put it back on and ripped down the road. She went another ten blocks and her destination appeared on her left. The flickering mercury vapor light was a welcome friend. The dim and dirty neon light that read OPEN was also beckoning her. The front parlor windows had been broken years ago and now plywood sheets adorned them, warped by humidity over the years. The name of the joint was painted in runny black, freestyle lettering that read "The Pit." She could hear the loud screamo music blaring inside and the sound of people cheering and yelling. 

Everyone knew her ride and knew what was waiting for them if they dared cross her or even touch Francesca. Eaowyn checked her watch 8:52. Well fuck, she was more than a little late, hopefully her date wouldn't mind. As she walked up to the door she glanced from side to side. She usually didn't mind if her dad sent a tail after her. She could lose them easily. This, however, was one part of her life she didn't want him near. She sighed, her breath visible in the cool air. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She toyed with the ring on her left middle finger again. She hummed quietly to herself. Opening her eyes, she squared her shoulders and knocked three times in different tempos. The small, busted-out window on the door that had been since covered with wood now slide off to the side to reveal the upper half of a greasy and balding head. She looked up at the moose expectantly, eyebrow cocked. Upon recognition, the window slid shut and she heard latches click and the door swung open. Said moose had the metal baseball bat sitting by the doorjamb. It was marked with dents, scratches and small dried flecks of blood that got into grooves that were obviously not cleaned well enough. His hulking mass of smelly armpits and ass crack was covered in a Metallica St. Anger shirt and a pair of acid wash jeans. Way to go, asshole. Gonna knock the bottom out of a lot of bitches dressed like that. Not. Unaware of her internal monologue, he nodded slightly and stepped to the side. 

"дьявол." He grumbled at her. She nodded in return and walked past him into the hot mess of bodies and loud music. The strobe lights were in full effect tonight on the dance floor. She decided the word dance was subjective in this case as she watched these fuck nuggets all but have seizures next to each other. They reminded her of Elaine Benes. She navigated the crowd easily enough. Those who recognized her were smart enough to move the hell out of her way. And those that didn't were forcibly relocated as she passed. 

Unlike most shitholes like this, the noise level of the music went down considerably as she approached the giant metal cage in the back. Around the cage there were men and women chanting and yelling, exchanging money and gulping down drinks like they had nothing else in the world to do. Inside of the cage, two big bastards were knocking the shit out of each other. Bloodied and covered in sweat, they were attacking each other tiredly. It looked like they had been at it awhile. The guy who appeared to be losing had bright red hair and freckles. His left eye was swollen almost shut. It would need to be pressed or drained later. Nose looked broken too. Large red welts covered his chest and stomach. The winner looked worn out but was only sporting a busted lip and slightly swollen cheek. A few scratches on his body, but that was about it. He honestly just looked tired from beating the shit out of the other dude. Eaowyn watched with mild interest even though she knew who the victor would be. Two more solid hits to the puss and the ginger nut hit the floor. The crowd roared and more money exchanged hands. A few fists flew. The norm. 

"Well, glad to see you finally made it, E." Looking to her left, she saw her "date." Wren was around 6' tall and muscled well. He was thin but not willowy. He was covered in tattoos and rocked a Giants hat. He was a great looking guy, had a great sense of humor and he was very into her, but she wasn't interested. She looked at Wren like a brother. He was her partner here at the bar. Whenever she needed to take the edge off she came here. The "thugs" earlier had gotten her in the mood. She was primed and rearing to go. Ditching her leather jacket, her black wifebeater clung to her body. She redid her hair and pulled it into a pony tail high on her head. She walked over to the wall where a few lockers hung and opened hers. She grabbed the tape out and started wrapping her hands.

"You okay?" Wren's voice cut through her concentration. 

"Yup." She bit through the tape on her left and starting working on her right. She didn't need to flex her fingers to know it was perfect on her. 

"Hmm." Was all the response she got. She didn't care what he thought. She needed this. It was what got her through. Biting through the last bit of tape on her hand, she finally flexed her fingers. Yep, perfect. Now came the harder part. Reaching into the locker she grabbed a contact lenses container. Gritting her teeth slightly, she kept her back to Wren as she gingerly pulled the brown contact out of her eye. Even though she had 20/20 vision and the contact had no prescription, she always saw better without it. She hated taking it out in front of anyone. It was more personal than being nude. Not that she had ever willingly been naked in front of any man. There were some things that were foreign territory. 

Blinking a few times, she took a deep breath and turned back to him. He just looked at her. Careful not to focus too much on her right eye. It almost annoyed her. She hated when people looked and hated when she noticed people trying not to look. He nodded quickly and moved towards the stairs leading into cage as she followed behind him. She could hear the crowd chanting. They yelled for her. Wren pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it outside of the cage. They both entered and circled around, facing each other. 

"You ready for this?" He asked bending forward slightly, wrapped hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

She curled up her mouth into a snarl, baring her canines at him and moving onto the balls of her feet. She was coiled with tension, ready to snap. "Always." And just like that they tore into each other like rabid dogs. The crowd's chanting grew louder and louder until only one word was clear. Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cool. She was glad for that because she hating feeling so sweaty and sticky. A hot shower was in order when she got back to her apartment. Her knuckles throbbed slightly from making consistent impact with Wren's cheekbones and jaw. She had also landed a few good hits to the ribs and spine. He was limping from her efforts and that made her smile. She may be dainty and small but she was fierce and fast. Most men were entranced with her beauty when they met her. She had full, pouty lips. High cheekbones and beautiful long lashes. She had an hour glass shape to boot. Nice size 36C cups and a killer ass to round out the package. She was perfect assassin material. In truth she didn't mind her job. She just didn't care for her employer. She wished she could take out the head of prostitution rings or child molesters. Real scum bags. The men and women her father had ordered her to kill were scum baggy for sure, she just wished it wasn't for a political or business motive. She wanted to kill for the greater good. Or some shit like that. She never really spent a lot of time focusing on her profession. It was better to let her instincts take over and squelch her super ego far below the conscience (and consciousness, coincidentally) of her mind. 

She sighed loudly. Her muscles were aching from sparring but she felt loose. Usually she was rigid and tense which caused its own problems. Very rarely did she ever let herself relax. Those few precious moments kept her level and that's why she needed this. Patience. All of it will end soon, her mother had said. She could feel the rage inside of her swell. Of all the things her father had done, what happened to her mother was what fucked her up the most. She had learned to live day to day with it. But she never forgot and she never forgave. 

"Hey." Her thoughts retracted instantly from that particular avenue and she redirected her gaze to Wren who was standing at the back door of The Pit. "You wanna grab some chow with me at the Waffle House? I figured some delicious middle of the night food was in order. I dub thee, brinner. The best parts of dinner and breakfast all in one package." He smirked at her. His right eye was slightly swollen from her left hook but all in all, he took her blows like a champ. Which was why she fought with him. Just as she started to answer, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Snatching it out of her pants, she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Maybe next time." She said, clipped. Not looking at Wren, she slid her thumb across the bottom of her iPhone and held it up to her ear.

"Head to the airstrip near my facility in upper Manhattan. I've booked a charter for you tonight. There's business abroad I need you to attend to. I expect you here in two hours." The line went dead. Well at least she had time for a shower.

"Everything okay?" She stuffed the phone back into her pocket and turned towards him. She wasn't upset that she wouldn't be dining with him. She hated the small talk with him even though he meant a lot to her. She didn't like talking about herself and they had pretty much exhausted all knowledge of him, so that left not a whole lot of shit to talk about.

"Yeah. Got some stuff to do. I'll catch you around." She walked past him back into the din of the bar towards her locker. She could feel him hovering near her and then sighing as he walked back over to the bar. She didn't have time to care as she was already planning on what to pack. Usually these ops required minimalism which was fine with her because she hated packing. She wanted to wash all the grime off and her two-hour window was dwindling already. Luckily she had two apartments in town and one was conveniently located near the airstrip. Grabbing her shit, she put her jacket back on and headed towards the front of the bar. Towards old moose who was ever faithfully hulking near the door. Dude bro was a lummox for sure, she decided. Noticing her out of the corner of his eye, Moose Lummox got up and opened the door for her. Without saying a word she crossed the street to her bike and mounted it. Securing the helmet on she leaned forward and revved her beauty to life. She never grew tired of the sound. She had very little she called her own, but her bike was her prize stallion. 

Kicking it in gear and releasing the clutch she sped through the city. The night crowd was pouring in from all directions. Young girls wearing too little clothing and way too much makeup. Men surrounding them in groups. Some classic members-of-the-local-book-club couples heading to bars to meet their equally boring friends. She was stopped at a red light. She took a moment to check her watch. 2:20. Well, she had another hour and thirty before she needed to be at the airstrip. When the light turned green she hung a right and headed down the road her apartment was located on. It was quiet enough. In comparison to the rest of the nation, New York was not a quiet place. Unless you compared it to New Orleans or Los Angeles, then there was some wiggle room in the quiet department. 

Pulling up to her apartment complex, she drove towards the underground garage. Slowing to a stop she flashed her badge against the reader to allow the gates to open. When the small little light on the reader turned green and buzzed she could hear the gears whir as the gate started to open. Once it opened completely she moved forward towards the row of muscle cars closest to the elevator that would take her to her floor. Some of cars were hers and some were her neighbors'. She had a couple of "popular" cars that her father had given her over the years and one she purchased herself. The one she had purchased was a black Jeep Wrangler Sahara. It was a fun car. Nothing like the sleek Audi or Porsche her father had picked it. He said she needed to drive vehicles that represented what she was. Sleek. Unattainable. Fast. She thought that was stupid. She didn't want people to know what she was. It was part of her game. Plus the Jeep was ballin' for off-roading. Parking Francesca in her slim spot right next to the elevator, Eaowyn took her helmet off and hung it from her handlebar. Still straddling the bike she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't bothered to put her contact lens back in, everyone at The Pit knew what she looked like without it. It was one of the reasons they called her Devil. She looked demonic without it in. She supposed that was true in some ways. She felt like she was a part of two worlds but belonged to neither. She was an intruder in her own life. She had no soul and a heart as black as her father's long hair. She constantly fought an internal battle. Feeling her anxiety starting to creep up, she started toying with her ring again. Its small weight keeping her feet on the ground. The ring was a gift from her mother. It was small and made of silver. It had a small engraving on the inside. Frowning deeply, Eaowyn slammed the door on that particular line of thought and swung her leg over the seat. She knew the clock was ticking and she had shit to do. Again. 

Approaching the elevator door, she hit the Up button with more force than necessary. She felt edgy even though she had an intense round of fighting earlier. She could feel the tension and anxiety coiling in her shoulders and stomach. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching repeatedly, adding to her shiftiness. She knew she was scowling too by the way her face muscles felt like they were going to cramp. Which was surprising because she usually always scowled at least eight-five percent of the time. The other fifteen percent was split between disgust and snarkiness. The digital readout above the elevator hit the G for ground and let off a resounding "ding!" to alert the travelers that the car had arrived. The doors parted and she stepped inside. She punched the 24 and tried to ignore the godawful elevator music in the background. It was a cross between Kenny G and Yanni. So, essentially shit. She could really use some Suicide Silence right now. Fuck, she would even settle for My Chemical Romance. Maybe she could talk to the maintenance guy and see if he could hook her up. Doubtful, but worth a shot. Looking over at the buttons she saw she was passing the 12th floor currently. She never understood why a 13th floor was never named thus. Technically there were 23 floors in this building besides the ground. Didn't matter that they skipped naming the damn thing, it existed. Ask any mathematician. 

The ding alerted her that she had reached her floor. Stepping out, she walked down the hall a good bit and approached the last very door. She didn't like to use her father's money but she couldn't pass up this place. It was the biggest apartment in the complex. Since it was New York, it was the size of a medium size apartment anywhere else. But the view was spectacular. It was rustic. Fishing her keys out of her jacket pocket, she found her Lego Emmet keychain. She liked kids movies. Sue her. Plus his feet lit up like a little flashlight. He was also useful. So there, she rationalized. Opening her door she stepped into a beautiful beige foyer trimmed in white. She had little eccentric pieces of art on the wall from her various trips around the globe. Depending on where she went this time for "business" she would need to pick something up and add it to her collection. She liked abstract art a lot but sometimes she dabbled in the likes of Geiger and Kalkamoff. The darkness of those pictures really felt like they fit in the place. Bending over she unlaced her shitkickers and yanked them off. Walking into the living room she shrugged her jacket off and laid it on the black leather couch. Soon her shirt followed and she was just in her black thong by the time she reached her bedroom. She had a full length mirror on the wall. Walking over to it she felt like the evil stepmother from Snow White. Luckily she wasn't feeling the rhymes tonight. She looked at her feet. They were small and petite. She rocked a size 6 most of the time, but if she wore really thick socks she could clod around in 6.5s. She had toned calf muscles in both legs. She was a runner by nature. She was quick and spry and could maintain a good pace for a long distance. Her thighs were solid as well. They gracefully molded up into her hips. Her hip bones were always visible - they didn't jut out like Christian Bale's in The Machinist for Christ sakes. She ate like a damn horse but when you burnt as many calories as her with the physical demands of her job and hobbies, the ante needed upped for sure. Her ass was perfectly round and plump. Many men had made comments over the years and many men limped away with their tails tucked between their legs. Her breasts were full and high. She had soft, deep pink nipples. Her collarbone was delicate and her skin was smooth. She reached up and let her hair down from the ponytail she had most of the night. Her hair rolled down her shoulders and curled around the bottoms of her breasts. She liked keeping it long like this because she felt like a mermaid when she got out of water. She finally looked at her eyes. She always looked at them last because for a few moments she could pretend she wasn't a freak.

Ignoring the clock, she walked over to her desk and looked over her calendar. Fuck. It was that time again. She had to get her biannual "physical." She gritted her teeth. It was an invasion, not a necessary medical practice. But as always her father demanded it be done. It had been going on for nearly two and a half decades and wasn't about to stop. She massaged her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. Her father required these physical exams to maintain control of every aspect of her life. They checked her vision, hearing, stress levels, physical fitness and most importantly, in her bastard sire's eyes, her virginity. She knew it was sick and she should run away and get as far from the fucker as she could. But you don't run from Luca Blight. She would have to kill him to be free and she wasn't close to that point yet. She needed more time. Reaching into her desk she grabbed some ibuprofen and threw it down her throat. She needed to take that shower now and quick if she didn't want to be late. She walked into her en suite bathroom, hit the light and opened the glass door to her shower. She turned the water on as hot as it could go and ditched her black thong. Once the steam was rising into the air she stepped in. It only burnt for a few moments and then her skin almost felt numb. Clearing her mind she focused on going through the motions. Shampoo. Lather, lather, lather. Rinse. Conditioner. Lather, lather, lather. Rinse. Soap. Loofa. Scrub. Scrub some more. Scrub a little bit harder. Skin bright red? Check. Now rinse. Once she was cleaned up, she stepped out and dried off. She went to her closet and got dressed. She just figured she would wear jeans and another black wife beater. Since she assumed she was flying given the airstrip, she wanted to be comfortable. Leather was good for protecting the skin from pavement and gravel but not ideal for long trips five miles in the air encased by steel. She blew her hair dry and removed the last remnants of her makeup that the shower missed. She pulled her hair up in a messy knot and cracked her neck. Opening the drawer below her sink she grabbed her new round of contact lenses. She ripped open the packaging and nabbed a contact case. Applying the solution to her finger she took the small flexible disc and leaned towards the mirror. She opened her right eye wide and carefully put the lens in. Blinking a few times she watched the brown float around until it fully covered the white-blue of her iris. There. Normal. 

Checking her watch again she had forty-five minutes left. She walked back into her bedroom and started packing the suitcase she had pulled out from under the bed. She went to her closet again and opened the tall safe that was hidden in plain sight. She grabbed her AR-15, two 9mms (Glock, thank you very much), her .300 Win Mag (Mk-13 Mod 5, drool) with the Accuracy International AICS Folding Stock and a shit ton of ammo. Usually she was needed for long range ops but the 9s and the AR were for when shit got real. She also threw in a few knives and some brass knuckles. Just to be safe. Once she was all packed, she grabbed the loaded duffel and the suitcase and headed for the door. She put on her low-top, black Chuck Taylor's and hit the elevator. Jesus Christ, she would all but give a kidney to turn this fucking music off. Good thing she brought her headphones for the trip. Nothing like vegging out over a dossier while cranking up Lil Wyte. Ding. She walked back out into the garage and went for her Jeep. Fuck the old man. She was tired and didnt feel like driving one of those fancy ass little cars. She threw her shit into the back and then proceeded to climb in the driver's side. She hit the clutch and turned her sweet ride on. Hooking up her phone she turned up the music. Finally. As Strapping Young Lad roared over the sound system she headed towards the airstrip. Luckily she had taken the hardtop off a few months ago so the wind whipped around her face and hair. It felt blissful. Hitting 95 she had about 2 miles until she reached her destination. She bit her lip slightly. She didn't notice many bruises on her when she was lathering up. Wren was good like that. He was a hard hitter but she was a boss at blocking. Thankfully none landed on her face or chest. The few bruises she had would clear up before her lovely little appointment. And what didn't she would blame on this mission somehow. 

As the airstrip came into view she pulled off the highway and took the road down leading to her father's facility. Great. She could see daddy dearest's dark red Maserati parked next to the plane which read "Blight Industries" on the side of it. She had hoped he would just leave her a dossier and a few instructions. But no. Of course he needed to see her off tonight. Rolling her eyes she pulled up to the plane as well and killed the engine. Hopping out she went around and got her shit from the back. Her father wasn't in sight so she assumed he was already on the plane waiting for her. Never mind she had seven minutes to spare, in his eyes, she was late. One of his grunts came up to her, grabbed her stuff and loaded it into the cargo pit of the plane. She rolled her shoulders one last time to loosen up and climbed the stairs leading to the passenger part of the plane. 

"Sit." Her father's voice sounded bored with a hint of irritation. He was dressed in a grey suit and black tie, as always, and his slightly long hair was slicked to the nape of his neck. She sat across from him and waited. And waited. And waited some more. It wasn't her "tardiness" that was irritating him. No, it was the mission. She could tell by the tic of his jaw. He had a Manila folder on the table between them that he was running his fingers over slowly. 

"You're going to London." He said. She raised an eyebrow. Of all the missions she had taken overseas, never had she been needed in Britain. Usually the Middle East and Italy and some parts of Russia and Japan. Interesting. He continued, "My competition has made connections there in London with a powerful gang. They are helping execute orders and move product as necessary. I need you to make a clean offer to this gang and get them on our side." She decided to cut him off right there. 

"I am not a diplomat. Send your fucktwats on the payroll in the Embassy." He slammed his fist down on the table hard enough to crack it. She didn't jump nor was she startled. She was used to this. She did, however, narrow her eyes at him. "What the fuck. I packed guns because that's what you use me for. I kill. I don't negotiate. I don't chat it up with some bullshit gang across the globe. Despite popular belief, I am not gifted with your suave rhetoric, asshole." He didn't smile or scoff. He merely looked over at her. She felt the hair rise up on the back of her neck. She knew that look. Had seen it a million times. That look was followed by excruciating pain. She imperceptibly braced herself. Luckily, or rather unluckily, her instincts paid off. He was on her in a second. He ripped her out of the chair and slammed her chest down on the table, hips bent at the waist as he stood behind her, pinning her down. He leaned into her ear.

"You will do whatever the fuck I tell you to. This is not a democracy. I own you. Everything you are belongs to me. Everything." He growled. "I am telling you to go to London, get these fucks on our side, or I will make good on that promise I made to your mother all those years ago." Bile came up her throat. Usually he said cruel things but this was reserved only for when he was truly pissed. She swallowed it back down.

"I'll go to London. I'll talk to them." She said, acquiescing. She hate being a beta to him but she had no choice. His threat filled the air and suffocated her. It was her greatest fear. He let go of her and sat back down. She straightened herself and pulled her beater down back over her stomach. She sat down quietly and waited for him to go over the mission. He was making her wait to test her and let her know that he set the timeframes along with everything else in her life. She wished she could split his neck wide open and watch him bleed out on the floor. That would be too easy though. She would be dead before she stood up from her seat. Despite her father's brutality, his men were loyal. He accomplished it by fear, respect and money. Of each he had an abundance. So they would kill her before his body cooled. So here she sat. Here she waited. Patience, she told herself. Her twisted her ring around on her finger. Patience. 

He finally spoke, "You will be meeting with the heads of this gang and persuading them to join me. Everything you need as leverage is in this folder. They are currently working with the Italian fucks on expanding territory."

"So who are these dudes?" She asked, genuinely curious. Usually no one crossed her father unless they wanted to die. 

"Ronald and Reginald Kray. Twins. They run a crime ring which started off small but now they are a quantifiable force. Ronnie," he opened the folder and pulled out a picture of a handsome man in glasses, "is certifiable. Paranoid schizophrenia and fucks men." The last bit was sneered. Grabbing another picture of another handsome face, nix the glasses. "This is Reggie. Unlike his twin, he has no psychoses nor does he suck off men. He's ruthless and cunning. He adapts well and I think he would make a valuable asset to my enterprise. Ronnie though, he is unpredictable. It seems Reggie won't come without him though, so make it work." He slid the folder towards her and stood. Walking towards the exit of the plane, he said one last thing, "Don't forget, my lovely Eaowyn. Your assessment is coming up when you return. Make sure you keep yourself intact. Those two are quite handsome and I wouldn't want you giving yourself away to those rats." He was smiling at her. "You know that belongs to me as well." With that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Her trip wasn't hateful so far. She was used to long treks across the pond and actually the solidarity of it all was refreshing. Not that she didn't spend most of her time alone. She just preferred the silence an airplane ride had to offer, plus it gave her time to focus on other things. Such as her "mission". What the hell was he thinking sending her on a peacekeeping/swing vote mission? Like she had stated, she wasn't known for sweeping speeches that enthralled the masses. She was actually not a very good communicator. She could be gruff and straightforward. Most of the time she was just bitchy. She didn't have friends really. The closest she had was Wren and she usually never took the time to actually speak to him unless she had to. Kind of explained the issue in a nutshell, didn't it?

She was toying with the corner of the folder. Bending it back and forth, friction making it weak and causing it to tear. She was laid back on the couch going through the info for about the third time. Regardless of the nature of the mission, it never hurt to be well read on your targets. Usually ended up saving your life, which is why most "secret agents", or murderers in her case, had dossiers to go over. She had both pictures clipped to the front of the folder. In all her life she never noticed men on a level that a woman was assumed to. She had daddy issues which explained her aversion to the opposite sex but she wasn't attracted to women either. She just assumed she was asexual or some shit she had WebMDed years ago. The feeling she felt in her lower stomach was unusual and put her off. She could appreciate the form of a man or a woman for that matter. It was always platonic and she acknowledged that they were attractive from an aesthetic sense. But these two men. They were beautiful. Despite being twins she could tell them apart easily. Ronnie Kray was paler than his brother with dark circles under his eyes, belaying his mental issues physically. His nose had been busted a few times too many, probably because of his sexual preferences. Who knew living in the twenty-first century still had plenty of bigots and homophobic assholes running the world. He wore glasses too. Old style. Circa 1963. They suited him. He also wore a dower expression on face, as though he had a bloated corpse under his nose and it pissed him off more than disgusted him. But he had full lips, long lashes, nice jawline. He was built. Fuck, she could use his traps as a goddamn ladder. The thought of climbing on him made her curious. Despite her "innocence", major vomit, she knew how sex worked intimately. She unfortunately had to witness her father go at it more times than she ever wanted. Double major vomit. Also when he threw a toy to his dogs, she watched the rape gangbangs ensue. She hated the thought of letting a man inside her. Owning her. Taking the last thing she had in the world that was truly hers. Well she thought she did. Maybe Ronnie wouldn't be so bad... Or Reggie. Now he was a thing of epic beauty. He was tanner and more confident looking than Ronnie. His chin was kicked up like he owned the world and his smirk could cause ovaries to explode. His nose was straight and his hair was classically parted to the side which made him look both parts handsome and imposing. He was built the same as his brother. Maybe slightly less stocky but still broad as hell. These two could burn the world to the ground if they wanted. She could tell. They were similar to her father like that. She had read the files. They killed when they needed, and sometimes when they didn't. They just wanted to send a message. One thing she had read that had interested her was that they took care of their mother like a prize. It had actually made her smile. Two hardened, stone cold gangsters going to their mother's for tea or to take her garbage out. Her father had almost beaten her mother to death on many occasions. Made Eaowyn watch. 

The night her mother died, he father had looked her in the eyes and asked her why she thought he had done it. She remembered his face as crouched in front of her small body. He had blood smeared on his face and up his arms. 

"Look at me." He had said. "Why did this happened? Why did your mother have to die?" He said softly. He reached over to her small face and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. Tears had been rolling down her cheeks. She looked up at his face.

"B-because she disobeyed you. Because she was bad." She was crying and trying not to anger him. Usually his softness was replaced with pain and rage on the turn of a dime. 

"No." He was smiling now. "You're right, though. She did disobey me. She stood in front of you when she shouldn't have. If she would have let you take your beating, she would be alive. But that's not why she's dead. She's dead because I want you to know now and forever that there's nothing you love that I can't take away. You are mine, Eaowyn. Always and forever. Anyone who stands between that will die." 

Coming back to the present she looked at the two faces before her. There were reports of them walking their mother's dog, for fuck's sake. Or sending men over to take her to appointments. Her mother's partially decayed body had been thrown into a mass grave after he had made his point about torturing her. Closing her eyes hard enough to see stars, she slammed that door closed again. She didn't need to lose her cool on her way to complete a mission. That's what this was. A mission. Not a goddamned pity party about her getting the short end of the stick when it came to relatives. Speaking of, her father's parting words had bothered her. She didn't like that he saw her slight interest in the twins. He knew her so well though. He probably knew she went to that bar to fight. She couldn't care about it though. She had to keep everything normal. Once she finished working her plan on throwing his ass off the top floor of his penthouse, she could start reminiscing. She sighed and placed the folder down on the floor. She still had a few hours before they landed. She needed the sleep. She grabbed the pill bottle off the chair next to her and popped a couple in her mouth and swallowed. They helped her sleep from time to time. But she never took them unless she had to. Closing her eyes and relaxing her muscles she started counting down from 100. She made it to 23 when she finally fell asleep. Dreamless.

\-------------------

Reggie sat at the local brewery enjoying a pint after a long day. Ronnie was sitting across from him. His brother preferred wine and liquor to beer, so it wasn't surprising he had a Rusty Nail sitting in from of him. Thankfully it was just the two of them. Teddy had left earlier to go see his parents before they left for vacay. Frances was still refusing to see Reggie since he was last sent to prison. She didn't understand the life he lead. He thought she was beautiful but she had demons of her own. He watched her take all the pills like candy. Despite running a huge drug ring among other things, he wasn't much for drugs himself. He preferred violence and sex. His brother was the same way but Reggie made sure Ronnie took his meds everyday. Otherwise the crazy shit started flying out of his brother's mouth faster than he could track. Their lives would always be intertwined. He loved his brother. He was loyal to him. He knew Ronnie was the same. They shared a womb and a life together. He refused to have it any other way. Taking a big pull off his ale, he looked at Ronnie who was looking at him.

"What?" He asked. He knew Ronnie was going to comment on the fight he and Frances had over the phone earlier. Putting his hand up to stop and comments before the left Ronnie's mouth, he said, "Swear to God, mate. Ya say one fuckin' word 'bout that shit ya overhead earlier, I'm gonna knock ya one." He started pointing at him for emphasis. Which of course, didn't matter. 

"She doesn't understand us." Ronnie said, echoing his thoughts perfectly as he always did. "She wants to change ya to a proper chap. Some fucktwit who is a slave to that cunny." Reggie narrowed his eyes and peeled his upper lip up off his canines.

"Say it again, Ron. Say it again and I will send ya fuckin' ass back to that white-walled dungeon I sprung ya from." Ronnie licked his lips slowly and leaned forward, challenge was oozing off of him in waves. Ronnie didn't back down. Ever. He knew his brother was about to say it again and already he was balling his fists, ready for a fight, but luckily that was delayed. For now. One of their men, James, came rushing in, a sweaty mess. Once he spotted the two he came rushing over. 

"Oy. Ronnie. Reggie." He panted in acknowledgement. Reggie motioned for him to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Why the fuck ya so out of breath?" Ronnie said, frowning. Who was Reggie kidding. Ronnie always goddamned frowned. His smile was even scarier. 

"Sorry, boss. I just got news from our friends across the pond." James said, looking serious. Continuing he said, "Luca Blight is sending over his best assassin. Think he's coming after ya, boss." 

Reggie smirked. He and Ronnie were constantly getting death threats and getting shot at. This was no different. Some limp dick from America thought he was gonna take out the Krays? Fuck that noise. They'll send the little assassin fucker back in pieces. "What's 'e's name? This 'best assassin.' I bet me bruva and I will make this fucker disappear before that cunny warlord Blight knows bettah." Reggie took a long drag off the cigarette he had on the table and flicked the ashes off the end into the glass ashtray. 

"I dun' know if you'll be able to so easily, boss. She's known across the world as-" James began.

"She." Ronnie said, darkly. His frown even more pronounced. Reggie froze. That asshole Blight sent a woman to take them out? Fuckin' seriously? Reggie didn't like killing women unless he had to. Ronnie didn't care either way. This was almost insulting, though. What could a female do to him and Ronnie before they took her down? Break a nail? Kick him real good in the stones?

"Yeah. It's 'e's daughter, Eaowyn. She was trained as a kid to kill. Rumor 'as it she killed her own mum when she was six. She's even colder than 'er old man." James seemed slightly frightened by this girl. Help these days. Buncha pussies. However if the rumors were true about her, he would be doing the world a favor by puttin' her down. Such trivial shit.

"For fuck's sake, James. She ain't 'ere." Reggie said annoyed. "No reason for us to be afraid of some girl comin' over 'ere to knock us off. Ron and me 'ave been-"

"'e sent a woman..." Ronnie said more quietly this time. Reggie looked over at his brother perplexed. What the fuck was he on about? Knowing his brother well enough, Reggie presumed Ron was about to blow. Usually his inconsistencies were consistent if you knew what to look for. Which he did. Straightening up, Reggie motioned to Ronnie.

"'Ey. Look at me." Reg said getting his twin's attention. "No mattah who 'e sends, we're the Krays, mate. You and me. We own London. We own Europe. We ain't about to be taken out by some warlord's daughter who can work a gun bettah than a cock." He stared hard at Ron, making sure the message sunk in. Ronnie blinked slowly and nodded. Still he didn't know why a woman assassin would set him off. Oh well. He had better shit to think about. Like who knew about this already and how would they would ambush her without tipping her off they knew. 

"Boss." James' voice broke his thoughts. Forgot the bloke was there. 

"Yeah." 

"She's earned a reputation. They call her Devil where she's from. Even the Russians know her. Ya think our Italian connections know 'bout this? James asked. Now that was interesting. They compared her to ol' Satan himself. Apparently they didn't know the Krays very well. They would show the warlord and his countrymen what monsters really looked like. They would take real good care of his daughter, too. She could be good leverage. 

"Get me info on the girl. We'll see if she is as dangerous as ya say." Reg said to James. Taking that as his dismissal, James got up and left the pub.

"Sent a fuckin' girl to kill us." Ronnie mumbled and took a long swig out of his tumbler.


	4. Chapter 4

The time difference always sucked when traveling abroad. Not to mention she was a light sleeper anyways, hence the pills. The plane had landed roughly 20 minutes ago and she was waiting to get the go ahead from the pilot to exit. The only problem with flying on a vessel that wasn't supposed to have cargo or people is that the authorities liked to make sure that was in fact the case. But these stooges outside were on her father's payroll as well. As long as they didn't see her, they weren't technically not doing their jobs. They just weren't doing their jobs thoroughly. She watched as they nodded to each as though some accord had been struck and started walking back into Heathrow. The pilot opened the cockpit and walked over to her. He didn't say anything, just handed her info on the rental car that had already been secured and lowered the stairs onto the pavement. She descended the stairs quickly, making sure to keep her head down. She wasn't expecting anyone to recognize her or even understand her being there, but she hadn't lived this long without being cautious. The cargo men handed her shit over and quickly shut the cargo pit, heading back to the airport. Obviously they liked to be cautious too. As she walked across the pavement to the rear entrance of Heathrow, she could hear the plane turning around and making its grand ascent back to the States. As she entered the airport the loud bustle of people echoed in her mind. Her trip had been so quiet without all the noise, she almost forgot she wasn't alone in the world. Well, she and the Kray twins weren't alone in the world. Maybe in another life they could be. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. For fuck's sake. She didn't wax on about men. She didn't fantasize, she didn't dream. She was a realist. She knew her lot in life was to stay alive. Happiness was never a part of the plan. Some sort of a family was long gone after her father ruined her mother. She needed to stay focused on the mission, whatever the fuck that entailed. She approached the rental car counter and handed them the invoice and confirmation. An Audi A6 it was. It wasn't her Jeep or Francesca but it would do. At least the color wasn't vomit inducing. A shiny silver with black leather trim. Fully loaded of course, her father never skimped on luxury. Except when she was a child and alone with him. He never allowed her to understand comfort, he was afraid she would get used to it and become useless. He wanted her to thrive in situations of pain and chaos. And here she was. In another situation of discomfort. How the hell was she supposed to convince two gangsters to pledge their loyalty to her father. They obviously had a decent setup here, and with the foreign backing, what could they gain from her father? A powerful ally. If they didn't agree? A powerful enemy. She threw her luggage in the back of the car and climbed into the driver's side which was now located on the right side of the vehicle. Setting the GPS for the hotel on the LCD screen on the dash, she revved the car to life and sped out of the airport. Hotel 41 was approximately 35 minutes away given the traffic. She sat in silence on the ride in, trying to contemplate how she would attempt this. She had thought it over and over on the airplane ride and now she was hours away from engaging the twins. She flicked her eyes over to the clock. 4:00pm. She needed to have this planned perfectly. Her father's orders were to explicitly carry no weapons. That hampered any attempt at saving herself if this turned sour. It was a show of good faith, he had said. To present the devil as an offering. He had it wrong though. She was no devil compared to him, to him she was a saint. She drove past the Apollo Victoria Theatre in the distance and parked in front of the Hotel 41. A bellhop came out to gather her things and a valet took her car to park it. She scaled the building. It wasn't huge but certainly offered some leverage in case she needed to leave quickly and covertly. She cracked her neck and walked inside, she could feel the tension working its way up her spine. The gallery in the hotel was beautiful. Mahogany adorned and cozy, very different from her father's place. She walked up to the concierge.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel 41. Could I have your name, please." The smile of the woman in front of her was fake as shit but she didn't care. This woman was paid to be polite. She would hate that job too. 

"Blight. Eaowyn Blight." She said. 

"Okay, we have a Conservatory Suite for you. It has already been paid in advance. Our bellhop will take your things to your room. Is there anything else we can do for you, Mrs. Blight?" The smile flashed on.

"Miss Blight." She said curtly. The smile dimmed a little. "No. I'm good." She turned and headed for the elevators. She felt a prickle up her spine like someone was watching her. Careful not change her stance she walked calmly into the elevator. Pressing the button she headed up to her room. She had a concealed 9mm under her breasts. Luckily the jacket she was wearing concealed it from the sides as well. She would greatly enjoy blasting some fuck between the eyes if she needed to, but not before she got the info she needed first. Her first instinct was to assume the Krays knew she was here. Suddenly her nipples hardened at the thought of them being in her room. She was not a girl who was struck stupid very easily, but her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at her tits. What. The. Hell. The damn things didn't even flinch in subzero temperatures anymore but could cut glass while thinking about two men? She let her head fall back against the wall of the elevator. She wasn't used to this feeling. Sex was an unwanted, unneeded inconvenience in her life. Men wanted her but she didn't want them. Until now. Fuck those dossiers. She had her entire life planned for her and the company that surrounded her wasn't a choice either. These two were no different. She needed to keep her head in the game or otherwise she would lose it. Maybe in another life, but not this one. Cool it, she thought at her nipples. No distractions. Focus in the mission. 

Stepping off the elevator, she trudged along the hallway towards her room. That tail hadn't been so bold to follow her up the elevator just yet but she assumed it wouldn't take them long to find her. She slid her key into the lock of her room and went inside. She looked around and gauged her surroundings. Well the ceiling was an issue unless she didn't mind a sniper having a bird's eye view of her in her bed. Way to go, daddy dearest. Way to make me feel valued, she gritted her teeth. Well at least she would enjoy the view of the stars at night, if nothing else. A few access points around the windows and the door, other than that... Fuck this sucked, she thought. Way too many weaknesses in this room. She already had a follower and this room didn't give her many options to defend herself. One point of entry is more than enough. But a goddamn ceiling of glass was less than ideal. She walked over to her luggage and threw the big Louis Vuitton on the bed. Popping it open she went through her weapon systems and strategically placed her .357, her 9 and her rifle within the room. Once she was satisfied with the locations she grabbed her other bag full of clothes and began to unpack it. She narrowed her eyes. She certainly didn't pack that little black dress. She didn't take dresses unless she planned on using her appeal to kill some asshole. Seeing as how she was told after the fact that she would be meeting the Krays and not killing them, she didn't have any hospitable clothing. Apparently her father took care of that too. She picked up the dress between her thumb and forefinger like she was picking up dogshit. Maybe she would wear that later. After all, who was she to say no to the De La Renta? She wasn't here to win any humility awards. Dropping the dress onto the bed she looked back into her bags. She blinked. Then blinked some more. The lacy deep purple lingerie was also something that was packed on her behalf. What the fuck was her father playing at... No way he had someone pack this shit. He was a disgusting perv who wanted to screw his own daughter. Who made her get checked for her hymen because he wanted her intact for himself. The bra and panties glittered at her in all their see-through glory. She had a fleeting thought of her father purposely packing this to test her. It wasn't uncommon for him to set her up for failure. Christ, if this room was any indicator to go by he had already started that slippery slope. She shook slightly. He had done this shit to her before. Closing her eyes, she pictured the face of the boy who wanted to go out with her when she was a teenager. He was the jock who was all shoulders and lean waist. He had spotted her in the lobby of her father's tower. He told her his father worked for her's and he wanted to come with him to work once to meet her. She remembered being flattered. No man had ever shown her interest... Except for one. Slamming the door shut on that again, she remembered the way the boy's wavy blonde curls stuck to his forehead slightly. He had perfectly straight, Chiclet teeth. He talked to her and invited her on a date. She was so excited that she agreed immediately. She couldn't wait to get dressed up and not have to train in the facility. The facility was where she grew up, essentially. It was full of medical staff performing all sorts of tests on her. Sterile as a Q-tip, like all his other shit. It also contained a massive gym and lots of exercise equipment. She fought and trained and killed in that godforsaken shithole. And everyday it was neat as a pin, like there was never a smashed frontal lobe or a radial bone poking out of an arm. Steering her thoughts back to her memory again, she recalled the way she all but ran past her father's office to avoid his gaze. She wasn't sure how she was going to ask him. Maybe she would sneak out, if that were even possible. Back then she was still stupid and held on to small pieces of hope. She clung to them like her mother's lifeless body. A boat to keep her out of the shark infested waters. But instead, the hope turned into an anchor and sunk her far below the surface until she drowned in despair. Her father had called to her before they were to eat dinner that night. He had asked her how her day went. Not an unusual question. But she recalled being pisspants frightened. She tried not to stutter or stammer at what she was saying. She was going to attempt for casual but the words died on her tongue. She reported a bland day with the usuals. Her 50yd blind shot with a single action revolver was improving. She was learning the benefits resin and how to give it to your victims unbeknownst to them. After her prattle died down she peeked a glance up at her father. He was sitting behind his desk as usual. A steely-eyed death dealer waiting for the perfect moment to crush his prey. This time was no exception.

"Oh Eaowyn. I know about the boy, Eric, asking you out on a date." He said, his tone betraying nothing. If anything, he appeared bored. She went to open her mouth but her cut her off. "Do you wish to go out with him? You're going to be sixteen tomorrow. Is that what you want for your birthday?" She felt like she would vomit. She was so petrified of these questions. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Y-yes." She said, barely a whisper. She had be steadily avoiding his eyes head on. Looking her father directly in the eye had the same effect it did on wild animals. A challenge.

"Well alright then. You will go out with this... Eric." He said in a bored tone, clearly dismissing her. 

She nodded quickly, unbelieving of her luck, and ran out of his office. She approached the doors leading out to the dining room. She walked to her normal spot, to the left of her father's seat. She sat down quickly and waited quietly for him to arrive. She knew he didn't like to be the first to taste the food, he sometimes wondered if it was poisoned. So he gave that job to her. The cook brought out a thick hunk of steak, cooked medium rare, how he like it. She leaned forward after the meat was placed on the table, it smelled like rosemary and pepper. She heard her father walk in with his body guards. Sitting down at the head of the table, he beckoned the waiter to bring over his usual small batch bourbon. He looked over at get impatiently. Hurriedly she grabbed up a knife and fork and cut a small slice off the meat and chewed it even more quickly. After 15 minutes passed and she wasn't frothing at the mouth or seizing did he nod and the cook took away the meat. She looked over at him quizzically as the meat was taken into the back. Usually those big pieces were left for her father to eat. Suddenly the cook came back out with steaming covered dishes. Ah, so the meal was to be served with sides. Made sense. Usually steak had components. As the dish was set in front of her, she waited patiently for her father to dig in. If she were to attempt to eat first - if she was allowed to eat at all - he would beat her until she coughed up blood. He was alpha. He always ate first. 

"Eaowyn, please open your meal first. I had something special prepared for you for your impending birthday." Looking up she saw her father was smiling. Dread filled her stomach. That smile. That fucking smile never ended with her being happy. It usually resulted in unbearable pain. That smile slipped slightly as she hesitated. She knew she would be hurt worse if she didn't act. Deftly she removed the lid. She felt the saliva pool into her mouth. Those blonde curls were scattered over the plate. The charred skin was pulled back from those Chiclet teeth. The eyes were sunken into the head as they exploded in the heat. She was about to be sick. She could feel it.

"Do you not like it? You seemed to enjoy the taste a moment ago." Suddenly the bile and meat came without warning. She vomited all over the crisp, clean table cloth and all over the floor. The tile was splattered with it. Her eyes watered and stung as her stomach muscles revolted. "I see my present displeases you. What an ungrateful child you are, Eaowyn. You asked for that boy and I gave him to you." Her father was clicking his teeth in disappointment. Through her watery eyes she watched him open his own dish. She could barely make out part of the deltoid before she started vomiting uncontrollably again. Suddenly she was knocked out of her chair. Huge, meaty fists bludgeoned her skin and fractured her bones. He ripped her back up by her hair when she attempted to cower from his blows. 

"I fucking own you." He growled. "If you ever entertain the idea again of seeing another man, I will make you eat his flesh and use his blood to wash it down. Then I will claim you in front of all my men and let them take turns with you when I've used you up. Understand?"

She was barely keeping her sobs in. A blow to her stomach caused her to gasp in pain and lose control of her bladder. As the urine dribbled onto the floor, her father threw her down in it and walked away. Sitting down at the table, he smiled and placed his napkin in his lap. "Pierre, this smells wonderful." He admonished the chef. She could smell the ammonia in her piss and felt it burning the fresh cuts on her face....

Snapping back to the present, Eaowyn stared down at the lingerie and suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to throw up. She barely made it to the bathroom before all her fear came crashing down and enveloped her. What the fuck was she doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

Ronald Kray sat next to his brother, Reg, in the large board room. He was already in an irritable mood. They would usually congregate in a local pub to discuss work matters but they needed to use technology for this meeting and being discrete about it didn't hurt either. He frowned deeply. What if they were being watched right now. He turned in his chair towards the back of the room, staring at the projector lens. He had always been distrusting of anything that could be used remotely. He liked having his enemies in his line of sight, not replaced by some fucking some glass and metal. He gritted his teeth audibly. He knew he wasn't going to like this. Not at all. Plus his fucking relationship with Teddy was getting complicated as well. Teddy wanted more from Ron. He always talked about more. More than just fucking and feeling good. He wanted commitment and love. Ronnie Kray was not known for being a lovable man. He wasn't known for being a sane one either. He knew of his deficiencies quite well. The voices constantly reminded him of that. He felt Reg's eyes on him. It's like his twin could always tell what he was thinking. He hated that. He also relied on it. 

"You alright, Ron?" Reggie's voice asked softly. 

Hearing the boardroom door open, Ronnie left his thoughts, ignored his brother's question and started watching the men who filed in. Most of them were high ranking in their business. Trusted men. Men who would be tasked with keeping tabs on the assassin that was sent their way. Which was the point of this whole fucking soirée. They needed intel on this female who was sent to kill them. No matter how many times he thought about it, the fact the assassin was a female angered and confused him. Females could be vicious in their own right but the thought that the father who raised her would use her as a weapon irked him. His mother did everything in her power to protect he and Reg. He knew if Reg ever knocked Frances or some other cunt up he would help raise the child as well. To be loved. Cared for. Given all the opportunities he had and more. Maybe they would initiate the kid into the business... But only if it was male. Never would he have a female work like they do. Suddenly he noticed a face he didn't recognize that belonged to a considerably tall man. This must be the contact James had mentioned. 

"Oy!" James stood up at the front of the table closest to the projector screen. The din of conversation abruptly came to a halt. Only James could incite that kind of response outside of Reg or Ron's own dominance. Ron noticed James' hands were shaking slightly today as he gripped the remote for the screen. Interesting. "Ye all know why we are 'ere. Some limp dick from the States thinks 'e can take out the Krays." The men all growled and grumbled around the table. "I did some diggin' and found some info on the assassin Blight is sendin' over." The lights dimmed to make it easier to see. Then a large image appeared on the screen. Holy. Fuck. The face that appeared was soft and beautiful. Dark hair and deep brown eyes. She had high cheek bones and a pouty mouth. Her skin looked soft and flawless.... She was... exquisite. Ron was dumbstruck he noticed anything about this female, let alone all of the details of her delicate face. He had never enjoyed looking at women much and had never actually fucked one either. Reggie on the other hand had wet his dick countless times with countless women. His beautiful brother was renowned for his fucking. Looking to his right he could tell his brother was enthralled. Reg's eyes were piercing in their intensity. No longer was he casually leaning back in the leather chair, he was intent on the screen. Suddenly his eyes flicked over to Ron's. For the first time in Ron's life, he felt his cheeks heat up and his skin prickle. Reg must have noticed because he looked shocked as well. Even in dimness, it was evident. James continued on-

"'Er name is Eaowyn Blight. Daughter of Luca Blight and the deceased Amélie Blight. Born December 26th, 1989. She carries dual citizenship between America and France. 'Er mutha was murdered when she was 6. It wasn't reported who killed her but the rumors had spread that Eaowyn had killed 'er. I went ahead and pulled the files-" clicking "-and there's no way a six year old could do this kinda damage." An image of a disemboweled woman appeared on the screen. That same dark hair and those deep brown eyes stared vacantly out at them. Blood pooled around the body. The woman's rib cage was visible in all the viscera. More clicking. Different points of view on the same scene, however in the last photo a little girl with deep brown hair had her face buried in her knees with her little stuffed bunny next to her. Both were covered in blood. Ron felt himself frowning further and heard Reg's knuckles crack and pop next to him. "As you can see, ain't no way. Howevah, she has proven 'erself to be a very skilled assassin. My contact in the States made a trip to be 'ere once 'e heard 'bout this meeting. Ronnie. Reggie. This is Davai. 'E works for Blight." The tall man that stood next to James and suddenly came forth to speak to the room. He was built and cold looking. He carried an air of authority that seemed to brook no argument where he came from. Ron knew the feeling however he could help but wonder what this man would look like on his knees working Ron's cock. The informant's deep voice penetrated the air.

"I've worked for Luca Blight most of my life. There was a time he had my allegiance without reserve. My gun without hesitation. But now, my loyalty is to a new order. I believe in what the Italians are doing here with the Krays. We are spreading across the globe, becoming more invested in each market as the day carries on. This model is much more sustainable than what Luca has planned. He operates with fear and obedience. Both of which are the iron fist that most of my comrades have been killed over. If they show fear, they are executed and made an example of. If they show disobedience, again strung up for the rest of us to understand the fine line between life and death. Luca is capable of great atrocities. His daughter is just one example. I know for a fact that she didn't kill her mother. I was there when she was killed...." There was a slight pause as Davai seemed to pull the memory fresh into his mind. "I used to stay at the Blight Mansion in Cold Spring. I was early on in my career with Luca, but he trusted me enough to keep me around... or he figured he could test my boundaries by having me witness what kind of husband and father material he was. I watched him day and night beat his wife. She looked like she was long dead before she ever stopped breathing. And Eaowyn witnessed all of this. She wasn't allowed to have toys or to be a child. That bunny-" he jabbed his thumb behind him at the screen "-was the only toy she had and even then she used to hide it from him. He trained her from day one to be a killer. Many times I would hear her wheeze at night as I made my rounds, her ribs cracked from the training. He drowned that girl once." Ron's hands were digging into the chair arms. He could feel Reg's rage and tension almost as it was his own. Which in many ways it was. Davai cleared his throat and nodded. More pictures of Eaowyn flooded the screen, thankfully replacing the brutality of her mother. Ron had killed plenty of women but never so viciously. His eyes lingered on her form. It was highly unusual for him to notice things about women. Usually he was far too interested in the handsome men surrounding him. But this woman. She had a look to her. Something that made him curious. "The Russians call her Devil. As do other countries who had a visit from her before. She is a skilled fighter and excellent shot. She is proficient in long range and hand to hand combat. Half the people she killed didn't even know they were in the same room with her. There's a point to all of this." Davai looked around the room. "If Luca could brutalize his own flesh and blood like he did Eaowyn, then this is the type of man who should be feared the most. He has no morals. Nothing to lose and everything to gain. Eaowyn is a pawn to him. She always has been. But he keeps he around for one reason: she has a value to him." Davai looked disgusted now and was shaking his head. "He wants to fuck her." Ron could barely control the urge to vomit at that. "Continue the Blight lineage. He knows she possesses the brutality to survive but every mission is a test. So if she is successful this go round he'll rape her and get her pregnant." Sighing, Davai continued again softer this time, "I have known her since she was a child. She didn't deserve any of the shit her old man put her through, but I think she's ruined now. He has fucked with her head enough to make her as cold as he is..." He trailed off but Ron could see the steel in his eyes as he spoke again. "If at all possible I would like to spare her and try to get her to our side. She could be a very strong and cunning ally. I don't think she has any allegiance to him but years of abuse can lead to many unpredictable outcomes." He shrugged. "If she cannot be helped then I will put her down. She deserves a mercy kill if nothing else."

Ron was stunned. Actually stunned. It was hard to make a schiz- a person like him see reality. But this seemed less like reality and more like the shit that swirled in his head if he skipped his meds. There was one feeling that trumped the rest: pity. He couldn't understand it but he didn't want her to die. She didn't deserve to die. Unless she actually did try to kill them then he would have to. But he certainly hoped they could change her mind. He could see her in person then. See her more often. Glancing at his brother, it was easy to tell Reg was deep in thought. His brows were drawn tight and he was playing with his lighter. Ron knew he was dying for a smoke. Apparently he was thinking the same as Ron was. They would navigate this situation delicately until they figured out how they could turn this to their advantage. The end game was to kill Luca and take his territory, not to save his broken daughter. However, as Ron looked at Reg again and saw his brother staring back, they both knew they would do what they could to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Eaowyn sprawled out on her bed in the pitch black of her room. Well, almost pitch black. The literal glass ceiling above her gave her a beautiful view of the rain rolling down on top of her. She already felt like she was drowning and she couldn't understand why. She pinched the bridge of her nose and felt the headache lingering behind her eyes. She had rolled all scenarios imaginable through her head as to how to convince the Krays to join her father. In truth she could give a rat's ass about any of this but somewhere in the deep, dark matter of her brain, she wanted them to stay away from him. Nothing good ever came from dealing with her sire. Nothing. She scoffed. Jesus. She was losing her mind. Reaching over she turned on her lamp the rested towards the back of the nightstand. Her beautiful 9mm sitting in front of it. As the light filled the room she somehow felt even more perplexed. Seriously. What the hell was she doing here. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps milling slowly down the hall. Three sets in total. One had a slight limp. Turning her lamp off quickly, she grabbed her gun and rolled away from the door to the opposite side of the bed. Slipping silently onto her knees and balls of her feet, she waited. She heard no voices but the footsteps seemed to stop outside her door. She waited for them to kick it in or to shoot a hole through it. Neither happened. A quiet but solid knock made her blink. She quit breathing altogether to see if maybe she misheard it. A few moments passed and this time two quiet knocks sounded. She kept her gun in hand and stood up quietly. She walked weightlessly to the door. Standing off to the side in case they were planning on putting some .20 gauge through her,

"Yes?" She said loudly. Her trigger finger itched with anticipation. 

A male voice garbled, "Yas, Miss Blight. My name is James. I've got me mates, Evan and Stephen 'ere with me. We work for a mutual interest of yers and yer ole man's."

Her brows lowered. She didn't like this. She knew they worked for the Krays. Why the fuck else would they be here. She wanted more time to plan but sometimes life just kicks you right in the balls. Hard. 

"One moment." She called. Grabbing her jeans off the arm chair, she threw them on over her thong and quickly threw on a bra underneath her black wifebeater. She growled suddenly when she realized she needed to put her contact lens in. Stealthily walking back to the lavatory in the back part of her room, she left the lights out and put in the brown contact. Fluttering her eyelids down and letting the lens roll into place, she cracked her knuckles quickly and walked back to the door. Slipping her 9 into the back of her jeans and pulling her shirt over top of it she unlatched the deadbolt and swung the door open. 

"'Allo miss. I'm James. That's-" pointing at the man on his right who had glasses and blonde hair "Evan. And that's-" pointing to the other kid, for lack of better words "is Stephen. We're 'ere to collect you fer the bosses. I assume ya know who dems are by this point." James said with a casual roll of his shoulders. Despite the younger two looking like they literally came to get her from high school tennis practice, she was dwarfed by all of them. Reaching down but keeping them in her peripherals she slipped on her socks and Chucky T's. Knowing her wallet and room card were in her back pockets she closed the door behind her. 

"Lead on." She said. James nodded, but seemed somewhat surprised by her acquiescence. The two twerps exchanged a look too. Good. Means they really knew some of her better stories. As they walked down the hallway and hit the elevator, Eaowyn found her pulse was slightly elevated. She knew she was on edge because she wasn't packing a shit ton of ammo on her person nor was she expecting this shit to go down tonight. But that was the job wasn't it. Hope for the best but expect the worst. The elevator music in London sucked even worse than back home. She could practically hear the stick up the violinist's ass. She gritted her teeth. God bless the little ding that signaled they were on the bottom floor. Exiting the elevator she took in careful stock of the scene in the lobby, just in case more twelve year olds were lurking in the corners with kidnapping on the brain. So far no one stood out, but the receptionist did give Eaowyn an apologetic look. So the Krays were renowned for their ownership of London in all parts of the hierarchy and the elitists. 

"This way, ma'am." Balls-barely-dropped Evan said. He was holding the door to the sidewalk open for her. Stepping out into the cold night air she silently cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. She knew she would be tempted to fill it with C4 and other goodies so she had to refrain. But dayyyyum, it was cold as shit here and the rain certainly hadn't helped the temperature. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms and her ties announced to the world that she was indeed cold. Her eyes snapped over to the sound of a car door being opened. A limo was waiting for them. How cute. Barf. She hated these things. They were the wiener dogs of the car world. Too expensive to get rid of yet too lame to be seen with on a regular basis. She crossed her arms around her glass-cutter nips and climbed into the car. Warm air was blowing which was a relief. Hmm. No Krays in here though. She half expected them to wait in the car while their hired munchkins hauled her ass down here for "chit-chat." The triumvirate crawled into the back as well. She was seated next to James and the other two were sitting across from them. She toyed with her ring as James tapped on the roof twice to signal they were in. She sat in silence for their journey. Luckily they didn't seem interested in conversation either. She was surprised they didn't blind fold her for the journey, not like she wouldn't remember the sounds and smells though. But still she expected them to make the effort. Suddenly her hackles raised. They didn't even point a gun at her when they came to her room. It was like they were expecting her all along. Maybe it was time to ask a few questions. But before she could even formulate a question, the limo came to a stop. They were sitting in front of a high class bar from the looks of it. Very public. She heard James clear his thirst, signaling her to get her ass moving. She scooted over to the door just as it was opened by a valet. Or maybe the driver. Eh, who the hell cares. Someone opened it for her and she stepped out onto the sidewalk. James and the frat boys lead her into the bar and past the obscene line of people waiting outside to get in. The sign out front read Esmeralda's Barn in giant swirling cursive. Women were stuffed into beautiful dresses and men were all but wearing suits and shiny wingtips. The smell of cigar smoke and vodka could choke The Godfather on a bad day. The slow sultry music played in the background. Some jazz bullshit she had to assume since she heard like an entire freaking brass section. James was directing her through the hordes of people casually talking and laughing with one another. They approached a banister that had stairs leading up to a second floor. Nudging her further along they began their ascent. Her pulse started to race a little more. She knew they were up here. Watching. Waiting. For her. She kept her gaze straight ahead and surveying the throngs of people who adorned the railings. Then her hers betrayed her and went directly for the twins who sat at the table straight ahead towards the back of the bar. She instantly could tell them apart. Reg was sitting on the right, his tanner skin and smooth smile characterizing him like nothing else. He was loose and laughing with a few men who also sat at the table. And there was Ron. Frowning as always. Paler skin and thick, black rimmed glasses on his face. He was stiff and aggravated by the mess of people. Yet he had his arm around one younger man who was as easy going as Reggie. He seemed to nuzzle up against Ron from time to time. Her throat felt dry. She had killed hundreds with her bare hands and even more with various rifles. But seeing these two frightened her and shook her to her core like nothing else. She wanted to run. But she also wanted to stay. As they approached James took a step in front of her cutting off her view. She felt like she could think for a second as James was telling them that she was here. But of course fate has a different way of dealing with life. It's entirely reliable in that it will always astound you and push you past your limits. When she heard Ron's voice she froze. She felt an odd tingling inside of her unlike anything she has ever experienced. 

"She there with you? Right now? Let's have a look, shall we? Let's look at this devil." His voice was deep and demanding but she could tell her was being sarcastic. That last sentence pissed her off beyond belief. No one gets to mock her like that, no one. Shoving James out of the way before he could respond she stepped forward. She proceeded to stare them both down.

"Trust me, if I wanted to live up to my namesake, you would be sending a search party out for these fuckers-" she jabbed her thumb behind towards James and Co. "for the next few days until some stray dogs start dragging pieces of them out of the fucking dumpsters." She said in monotone. The key was to never lose your cool. The twins both glowered at her. She could feel them sizing her up. For effect she leaned forward and placed her palms on the table. "Try me. I've got all night." Suddenly the younger man under Ron's arm broke out into a smile. 

"Well they may have no manners, but I do." He extended his hand towards her. "My name is Teddy. Or as the people lovingly call me Mad Teddy. Probably because I hang around these two." He affectionately petted Ronnie's chest with his other hand. Ron seemed irritated by the gesture and finally broke eye contact with her to glare at Teddy. 

"I am Reggie. Ron's slightly more presentable counterpart." His voice was equally sexy.. fuck.. demanding. She reached over and shook Teddy's still very outstretched hand, ignoring Reggie. She made sure to grip tightly. She saw the slight wince of pain and Teddy chuckled again. 

"I think you're going to like her, Ron." Teddy cooed. Ron still glared at her and then grabbed his drink to down most of it.

"I see you know who we are, Miss Blight." Reg's voice broke her and Ron's silent staring contest. She turned towards Reg now and straightened back up. Raising an eyebrow at him, he motioned for her to sit down. The tension was dissolving slowly. "We had intel that you were sent here to take care of us, so to speak."

She raised her eyebrow at him again, "Don't you think you would be dead already if that were the case?" A glass slammed on the table, Ron was seething at her. She could feel his menace.

"And do you think with that intel that you would be alive this moment and sitting here in front of us casting insults?" Ron's voice rose slightly. She hit a nerve.

"I don't throw insults. I state facts. You sent three men to get me and bring me here like goddamned Thai takeout. Obviously you felt one wasn't adequate. So tell me, who's insulting who?" She said. She leaned back and crossed her legs, daring either of them to say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron's jaw ticked like a time bomb. He was ready to show this female what he was made of and he didn't care if she liked it or not. What pissed him off was the obvious blood pooling in the wrong part of his anatomy. He would like to think Teddy's annoying petting was finally arousing him but it wasn't. It was the nobullshitIamgonnafuckyouup look her face that was causing him to stir. He felt that odd longing within him when he first saw her face in that boardroom. But here in the flesh she was... immaculate. Her fucking tight body made his skin feel hot. Anymore of this shit and he would force Teddy under the table to finish him off. He took a long drag off his cigarette and kept staring at her all the while. Though she wasn't looking at him he could tell she was completely aware of him. Her body language was cool and relaxed but her eyes were anything but. She looked like a caged tiger. Her bored words didn't betray the anger he saw.

"Is there a point to this pissing contest? As a matter of fact I feel like you owe me a drink for dragging my happy ass out of my room and down here without so much as a call." Her index finger was tapping on her arm as she crossed them in front of her and perched her leg up under the table, slightly rocking her chair as she did so. He took note of Reggie's amused smile before the ladies' man turned up the charm.

"'Scuse me bruva and I. We just wanted to meet the Devil face to face. And I must say she's a lot more beautiful in person. Can't speak for Ronnie over here 'cause his piece of ass is hanging off 'is arm." This elicited a small squeak and laugh from Teddy who rested his head on Ron's thick, muscled shoulder. "I hope we haven't upset you too much to dine with us?" Reggie licked his full lips and smiled at her. Ron could tell she reacted slightly because her fingers started twisting around a small silver band around her middle finger. A nervous habit he assumed. Fuck knows he had a few of own. His eyes flicked back to her face. He watched her eyebrows draw down low and her beautiful lips turn down in a scowl.

"Do I look like I want to be here?" She sneered.

"You didn't even hesitate when our men came to get ya, so I would assume, yes. The fact you're putting on such a strong front reinforces my theory even more." Reg purred at her. 

"The only people I like are dead ones. Now fuck off. I got better shit to do." She went to stand up and one of their men stepped forward, hand on his gun. He had barely approached her when her hand snapped out and grabbed his handgun and thrust the barrel up under his chin. The dumbfounded look was everything on that fucker's face. "If you've got the balls to try and pull a gun on me, you had better be ready to die." Her voice was low and commanding. Ron's cock was harder than steel at this point. He could feel Teddy's eyes on him suddenly as he discovered what was below Ron's waist. Sometimes he was too intuitive for his own good. He looked over at Reg when he felt movement out of the corner of his eye. The telltale sign of discomfort was evident on his twin's face. What do you know. It took more than 30 years for he and his twin to have anything else in common besides business and violence. Now it looked like both of them were ready to fuck her over this table. At the same time. Ron tried to shake his head as soon as the thought came into it. What the fuck. He needed to get away from all this.

"Either shoot 'is fuckin' ass or sit down. Yer startin' to annoy me." Ron growled at her. What happened next was the last thing he expected. Just as quickly as she pulled that gun she ejected the magazine and snapped the slide back to rid the gun of the last bullet in the chamber before deftly shoving the gun back into its holster. 

"I'm gonna keep these. Next time you pull on me though, I will shoot you with your own goddamned gun. Got it?" She said calmly and sat back down with said ammunition sitting in front of her. The guy, Brandon maybe?, finally had the gall to look embarrassed and stepped back out of the line of sight. "Fine. I'm curious as to why the Kray's want my fine ass down here. You could've waited until the jet lag wore off but shit happens. So here I am. Talk." She resumed the bored expression again and started rocking back in her chair, one leg firmly on the bottom of the table and the other swinging freely. Almost like a child. But Ron knew she never really was a child. Her mother's bloody, exposed ribcage was proof of that. Her father was a rabid fuckin' dog as he was concerned. 

"Well, we know why yer 'ere. Despite what yer daddy thinks, we have our intel too. Of which we already covered." Reg said smoothly as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

"I'm gonna stop you there. He's not my 'daddy'. He's my boss. 'Daddy' implies he means something to me beyond a blood bond. And secondly I am not here to kill you, as previously stated, your asses would already be in a landfill of the coast of Whogivesafuck." She dropped her chair onto the ground as she quit rocking it. Reaching forward she grabbed the bottle of Remy Martin in the center of the table and grabbed Reg's recently emptied glass sitting in front of him as well. Ignoring both looks from them she poured herself a generous drink and knocked it back with one elegant toss. "Quite to the contrary," she said pouring yet another drink, "I am here to deliver a business deal to you both." Back went drink #2. She didn't look pleased at all with what she just told them.

Reg looked faintly surprised and also very unconvinced that was why she was here. Ron felt the same. Why would the kingpin of the US send his assassin daughter to make a deal? Surely he had a whole team assigned to that. No. This was very unexpected and unlikely. Papa Blight must have another angle in mind. 

"Look." She said noticing their expressions for the first time. "I understand my sire better than anyone. This is a business move for him. Obviously you have something he wants, so rather than kill you, he will align himself with you both to further his hold on the market." She was back to rocking her chair and toying with that ring of hers. Reg looked over at him. He could read his twin's face clear as day. What's the catch? To do business with Luca Blight was to basically kneel to a different monarchy. After what Luca's man Davai had told them, they knew this would be the most dangerous business deal of their careers thus far. 

Turning back to her, Reg asked casually, "What do we get out of this? More money? More territory? Fuck, maybe even you?" He smile was all sexual and meant to catch her off guard. That was Reg's specialty.

She stopped rocking again and looked over at him. "Honestly? I have no fucking clue." She said this softly, very unlike her previous shows of aggression. That was genuine. She truly didn't know. The fact she didn't address his brother about them getting her as part of the deal made Ron stir. He could start to feel the nagging voices in his head. The fuzziness that always preceded it made his spine stiffen. He hated this. Removing his arm from behind Teddy, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't take his meds in front of anyone if he could help. The only exception being Reg and even then he was ashamed at times. He felt the men start to follow him. He turned slightly and pegged them with his classic snarl. They immediately desisted and resumed their stations are the table where his brother, his fuckbuddy and his object of interest currently sat... it was going to be a long fucking night.

\----------

Reggie was incredibly turned on. This fucking girl was pure sex on beautiful, built legs. She carried herself with authority. She wasn't demure or frightened. Tense maybe, but that was about it. She was nothing like.... well, Frances. Which made him even more uneasy that he was comparing the two, as if he were weighing his options with which he wanted to fuck more. As of recently, the shit with Frances was getting to be too much. He knew he couldn't fix her and that she didn't want him to. They were toxic to each other but they stayed because at one time there had been a spark. Now, not even smoldering flames existed. Maybe this girl was a representation of what he could have.

"As much as I appreciate your attention to my tits, I would rather talk about the weather than that shit." Her voice was dry and sarcastic. He loved it. He laughed a little and looked up at her face, completely unaware that he was indeed staring at her very generous chest. Jesus, she must wear at least a D cup. That slender waist... his cock felt like it was about to explode and not in a good way. He loves his tailor but right now the tightness in the crotch area was killing him.

"I'm sorry. I was just admiring what could possibly be a reward for my and Ron's acceptance of this deal." He emphasized the reward part to make her squirm. As he expected, she didn't even flinch. She leaned forward and grabbed another helping of Remy. The fact she was drinking out of his cup made him want her even more. He had even seen Ron grow twitchy beside him. Something he never expected to see in his lifetime. He had seen Ron balls deep in many guys over his lifetime and not even notice a smoking hot woman who was giving him the eye. But her. Just her. A ridiculous fantasy came unbidden into his mind: his cock lodged deep inside of her as she moaned above him, sweating and incoherent. He could see Ron above her shoulder as she leaned upwards, his brother's thrusts in time with his own. Both of them claiming her cunt and ass at the same time. His cock was throbbing now. He had never fantasizes about sharing a female with another man. Ronnie was different because he was his blood, but Ron didn't swing like that. Well... he hadn't yet maybe. His brother had stormed off in a hurry to head to the bathroom which could mean one of potentially three things: (1) he was going to jerk one out to relieve himself because he was as turned on as Reg, (2) he needed to take his meds so he didn't start his delusional bullshit during a business meeting or (3) he just plain had to take a piss.

"So are we waiting for your twin to finish taking a piss or want me to carry on?" She was starting to look slightly annoyed by his lack of response, which naturally made him want to not answer her even more. Make those lips a little thinner and those eyes a little stormier. 

"Yeah, let's wait for Ron. That look on yer face is worth tha wait." He said winking at her. She stared back in response. She seemed to be relaxing slightly but that was just a guess. She wasn't killing or maiming so that had to be a start, right? 

"Well, I don't know about you two but I would love to go dancing for a few. I'll be back shortly. Just tell my Ronnie to come get me once he's done." Teddy all but floated past everyone to go on a more pleasant adventure. He hated the business part unless it dealt with money. Now he was, with exception to the looming guards, alone with her. Which seemed to cramped still. 

"Oy!" He got the attention of James. "Take yer men down with Teddy to dance. I feel this deal should just involved Miss Blight here, me bruva and myself." With that James lingered for a moment but nodded slightly, clearly uneasy with the choice, and lead his men down off the mezzanine. Said female in question was cocking an eyebrow at him now.

"Feel like you're safe?" She asked.

"Yeah, think so." He said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't." She said softly and looked curious when she said it. She looked down again at the empty glass and went to fill it again. He grabbed it from the table once it was full and swallowed the amber liquid down and smiled back at her. 

"Neither should you." He said just as quietly. With that he heard his twin's approach. Ron looked slightly pale but otherwise okay. Must have been a medicine run. He didn't even notice Teddy was gone, apparently, because he sat back down and just started at Eaowyn. As if sensing his stare, she turned her long neck and looked at him in return. It wasn't a challenging look for once. Just curiosity between the two. It was like two different species meeting for the first time. Gauging one another for strengths and weaknesses. Desires and vulnerabilities. He almost felt out of place for a moment until, as if planned, they both returned their eyes to him. Ron was looking at him like he drowning and needed help. She almost had the same look however she didn't look like she needed saving.


	8. Chapter 8

Eaowyn could feel the shift between herself and the twins. Her throat seemed tight and she swallowed thickly as she tore her gaze from Ron. Her eyes meant to travel elsewhere but landed on Reggie instead. His look just as intense as his brother's. The ache she felt in her chest was nothing like the one she felt in her womb. She wanted them. Both of them. She felt disgusted with herself and yet she couldn't stop imagining them taking her in turn. At the same time. Switching places. She felt like she needed to let go for the first time in her life. She had been petrified by the mere thought of sex since she first realized her sire's intentions. He planned to have her. He kept checking her virginity each year to make sure she was untouched and she was fucking over it. She wanted him to find her ruined. Find her so well fucked he would forget the entirety of what he sought from her. 

"So what now, princess." Reggie's voice was as thick as her tongue felt. "Are you going to open that pretty mouth and talk?" 

"Perhaps she could find a better use for her mouth now that we aren't being watched and she doesn't have to prove herself a hard ass to our men." Ron's voice was deep and vibrated her chest cavity with it's timbre. She felt emboldened. She knew they were testing her. Taunting her to do exactly that. As usual her mouth started moving without her consent.

"You mean me taking turns swallowing your cocks while we are surrounded by all the people?" She purred slightly she said it. Who the fuck was talking? It sure as shit didn't sound like her. She saw both of them tense up. Reg even adjusted himself down below. Ron's jaw was ticking. She knew she hit a nerve with him. His beau was down there on the dance floor now. 

Unexpectedly he stood up. She tensed slightly as she saw him walk around the small bit of table to her. She refused to look away as he approached her, her head tilting back to take him in. He stopped abruptly above her. Just as quickly, his mouth found hers as he bent over and his hand was down the front of her shirt, his rough palm rasping against her aching nipple. She was paralyzed as he let his tongue urgently press against the seam of her lips. She realized she wanted it but tried to resist to no avail. Her mouth opened and he went deep inside. She felt him lick her mouth lazily as if he had all the time in the world to do so. Suddenly she felt lips press against her neck. She felt her eyes widen in panic as Reggie was biting and licking his way up the column of her throat. His hand wandered down the side of her arm towards her stomach, her abs flexing as he went. When he reached the apex of her jean clad thighs, he wrenched her left leg up and palmed her sex. She gasped and tore away from Ron, her eyes wide as she looked over at Reg. He leaned forward and took her mouth. Unlike his twin, Reg was gentle and thorough. His tongue was taking her mouth in time with his hand rubbing at her. The presence at her right shifted, lowering. She felt her breast being popped out of her bra and the cool air hitting it. Her panic level had reached an all time high but she couldn't stop. She wanted it. She felt Ron's full lips close over her tight nipple and his teeth graze the areola. And then he began to suckle her. Hard. She moaned desperately into Reg's mouth, her eyes finally fluttering shut. Her last line of defense, her sight, gone. She just felt now. Reggie's hand between her legs started maintaining a rough rhythm. She felt her womb spasm and her thighs shake as he moved faster and faster. Ron's other hand went to her left breast and began to caress her. She was shaking so badly and yet she couldn't move yet. Her mouth could barely keep up with Reggie. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this intense feeling rippled through her lower body, causing her toes to curl and her pussy to spasm. She was orgasming. Hard. She screamed into Reggie's mouth as her body torqued off the chair. Ronnie bit down harder and caused her hand to snap out and hold his head to her breast. Her other hand was scratching the back of Reggie's neck as he massaged the last of her energy out of her. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she came back down. Her senses that were both heightened and dulled by the experience came back with stunning clarity. She reared back from both of them. Her mouth leaving Reggie's and her breast popping free of his twin's mouth. Her chest was heaving, her anger was coursing through her. Without thinking, she cold cocked Reggie right in his full and swollen mouth, on the return she threw her elbow right into Ron's nose, effectively breaking it. She launched herself out of the chair, right over Reg's head and readjusted herself as she ran down the stairs. She was shaking so bad. A roar between her ears kept her from acknowledging their henchmen. James gave her a once over as she stormed past, shock on his face. She was fucking over this. Goddamn Krays. Fuck. All. Of. Them. She wasn't her father's incubator, she wasn't Reg and Ron's plaything and she sure as fuck wasn't some damsel in distress who would be fine with a man, no, men taking her as they please. It wasn't rape but it wasn't consent either. Shit though, she did start it by baiting them with blowjobs. She didn't think either were remotely interested. Both had respective partners. She internally rolled her eyes. Since when did that stop anyone? Chivalry was dead. And feminism was now about man hating and domination of the opposite sex.

As she all but raced her way out of the tangled mass of bodies on the dance floor, she spotted the exit. Knowing she had little time, she started to slightly jog. She wanted out of there. Her first step out into the rain was glorious. It felt like their touch was being washed off her skin. It was a win and a loss all at once. She gave herself for one moment. Just one. She panicked and ran. Now she had botched the fucking deal she didn't even get a chance to present. As she started off down the sidewalk, she tried not to think of what happened, however, her damn mind and her pussy's apparent muscle memory were not going to let her. Both of them claiming her at the same time was intense. She had never felt more empowered nor powerless in her life. She wanted them. She was, in that moment, ready to give them her most precious gift: her virginity. They already took her mouth as their own. She wanted the whole thing. She couldn't believe how quickly she went from resisting to caving. Jesus, no wonder they sent women to negotiate terms with men. It was like pouring gasoline on a flame. Her body still throbbed from their touches. The wetness between her legs had nothing to do with the rain. She needed to be more careful. This could turn dangerous quickly.

\-------------

Ron sat on his ass, stunned. In a way he was glad she gave him the business end of her elbow. He didn't think he could stop. Her breast was like nothing else he had ever tasted. Which stands to reason since he usually was with men and that part of the anatomy wasn't shared between the sexes. Reg grunted slightly as he took an ice cube out of the bucket bear their table and applied it to his jawbone.

"Well that was...." Reggie started.

"Unexpected." Ron finished for him. 

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Grunting again, Reg popped the ice cube into his mouth and crunched it between his molars. "But fuck, Ronnie, she was magnificent. I was about to get off in my pants, which I haven't done since school. She was so hot and willing." Reggie sounded like he was caught in the dreamscape. Ron got it. He was equally as dazed as his brother. But judging by her reaction, as she finished creaming on his brother's palm, she was not a fan. He ran his teeth over his lower lip, imagining her full breast again him again. He needed to finish what they started. He loved the way she reacted to both of them. When he first fantasized about her when Teddy was sucking him off, it was just the two of them. He now knew that it would never be enough. He would need Reggie there too. He sensed his brother felt the same.

"Well, I can say, I understand why you loved tits growing up." Ron said. Reggie looked over startled and then started laughing loudly. 

"Aye." He said, suddenly sobering up. "I don't think she was sent here to fuck us into coercion, Ron. One of my first thoughts was just that. But the way she was frightened at the end didn't mesh with a manipulation. Why, after successfully turning a man in a relationship and a gay man, both of whom are the object of your deception, into sex partners would you then punch one right in the jaw and the other in the nose? Makes no sense." Reg said thoughtfully.

"You make no sense, mate." Ron said finally standing up. "Let's find her and finish this." 

"What about Teddy?" Reg asked curiously.

"What about Frances?" Ron sneered back. "You seem to have forgotten your fiancé with you were finger fucking our business associate."

Reg looked away and scoffed, "I figured you would be jumping for joy my attention was diverted from her." 

"That's because she's not right for you." Ron said softly this time. Reg looked up at him and nodded.

"You're right. I know that. I think I do know who is right for me." His twin's eyebrow wagging didn't go unnoticed. "And for you for that matter." 

"Well let's find out, shall we?" Ron descended the stairs slowly. "I do love a good chase."


	9. Chapter 9

Sopping wet, Eaowyn finally made it back to her hotel room. She was so fucking confused. That feeling was amazing. No wonder people fawned over sex. She just hated the fact that she had enjoyed it without understanding it. She wasn't a jump first and deal with it later. She was very meticulous, borderline obsessive over managing her life. Her father, since day one practically, had made it a point to let her know he controlled everything about her. She couldn't stand it. So as the years went by and she went from adolescent to teen to adult, she made it a priority to control everything she could in her world. Even her feeling about her sire. She hated him like nothing else on this Earth and to an extent, Luca knew it. What he didn't know is that she had been planning his demise for at least a decade. Training herself. Moving money around to untraceable bank accounts. Little by little she was extricating herself from Luca Blight. Then the final tie to him would remain: his life. That would be the hardest part for her and not because she cared about his wellbeing obviously. Luca was a beast. Pure muscle and calculated rage. A true behemoth. To add insult to an otherwise mortal injury, he was brilliant. He was constantly manipulating his pawns on the board so he could gain advantages where he saw fit. In some ways, she was very much like him, though she loathed to admit it. But her mind worked a lot like his. The main difference between the two was what she inherited from her mother. 

Amélie was grace and beauty, inside and out. She was soft spoken and walked like she floated on air. She had a great capacity to love. Even though Eaowyn was the product of rape most likely, her mother adored her. Fought for her. Took beatings for her. She taught her French and how different cultures interacted. She kept Eaowyn warm when nothing else worked. Then she was gone. Snuffed out like in a night, all of that beauty ceased to exist. He ruined her. Made Eaowyn watch while he did it. His voice haunting her mind at night as he loomed over her mother's defiled body, "... there is nothing in this world that I cannot take from you." 

Shivering Eaowyn came back to the present and realized she had been standing next to her shower for God knows how long. The bathroom was thick with hot, steamy air and the mirror completely opaque. She stripped out of her clothing and contemplated burning it. But no, those were favorite jeans and she was found of the bra and tank. Her panties though, soaked traitors that they were, were definitely getting the Fahrenheit treatment. Stepping into the tiled luxury that was her shower, she let the water beat over her. She had been on missions that had lasted weeks in the jungles and deserts were she went all Bear Grylls on the environment (ew) and yet now she felt more exhausted than she could remember. For the first time in a long time, her body and mind weren't in sync. This discordant turn of events had changed her in a profound way. Amazing how a few days - no, a few hours - could change the entirety of one's being. Christ, she thought, get me a podium. Rolling her eyes and resting her head on the tile below the spray, she wept. Softly at first and then with all of her being. She never cried. Hadn't for years. Probably since her mother died if she really thought about it. But this turn of events had ridded her of sound mind and body. She felt like a traitor in her own skin. She didn't want this, but she did. She longed for a normal life. A family. A husband. Husbands, her mind pointed out strongly. Children. That fucking picket fence and beautiful two story farm house. But that was never to be. She couldn't have that as long as Luca was drawing air into his lungs. He would never permit that. He planned to keep her in a cage and breed her like a fucking mare so she could continue their "bloodline." Her mind lingered too long on the prospect and suddenly, without preamble, she bent over and wretched into the drain. The Remy Martin burning as it came back up. As the contents, few as they were, washed down the drain she shook with emotion. She crumbled to the bottom of the shower and drew her knees tight against her chest. She wrapped her arms around them to feel safe, just like she did when she was a child. The tears fell but she no longer noticed them. 

\-------

"This is her suite." James's voice sounded off behind Reg and Ron. Neither of them gave a shit as they stood outside of their business associate's hotel room. Both were in tune with each other like they had telepathy. They wanted inside. 

"You 'ave a key?" Reg asked. 

"Naw. But she opened the door when we knocked. Novel thing, that is." James's slight sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and Ron pegged him with a dontfuckwithme stare. Raising his hands in defeat James went down back down the hall, hopping on the elevator to leave. Both men were twitchy. If Reg was wrong and this was a big ruse to get them out of their element and without body guards, she had the drop on them. She probably already knew they were outside. Lining them up in her sights, ready to blow their fucking heads off. But ya know, chances and such. Reg wanted in there so badly he could taste it. Taste her. Looking over at Ron, he reached out and knocked loudly. Ron seemed to almost flinch when he knocked but he couldn't be sure. They were both nervous for some fucking reason that had nothing to do with the business end of a Glock. 

"Maybe yell or sumfin. Fuck kick tha damn door in for all I care." Ron's thick voice sounded even deeper than normal. 

"Ya want me to beat down an assassin's door who knows we are out here and probably loading her goddamn .50 cal as we speak?" He stared incredulously at his twin. "This, mate, is why I usually plan this shit and not you." He knocked again, louder this time. More time passed and she didn't open up. Ron was at the end of his rope.

"Oh for fuck's sake." With that, Ron hoisted his dress pants up a tad and aimed to kick the door in. Reg grabbed his shoulder. 

"Let me try something." Reaching down he grabbed the knob and turned. The door popped open like a dream. It had been unlocked. "Again, this is why I plan." He said dryly. Ron lowered his brows and looked away, apparently the shit brown wallpaper in the place was more interesting than the look he was getting. Reg opened the door slowly and peered in. Lights were on but he didn't see her anywhere. 

"She's getting a shower." Ron said quietly. Then Reg heard the water running too. His smile was nothing but mischievous. His twin looked at him and tried to mimic a smile the best he could. Which to say was a disaster. Both men stalked quietly around her room. Identifying guns as they went. Reg grabbed her suitcase from under the bed and dropped it on top of the bed. Popping it open he stiffened. In both ways. The only thing that was left in the luggage were their flimsy pieces of lingerie that had his dick pounding like a rave full of uni students.

"Ron." He choked out. His twin stopped going through her chest of drawers and prowled over. His eyes went wide at the lingerie. His hand quickly moving down to readjust. "Maybe I was wrong." Reg said quietly. "Maybe she is here to kill us." 

\-------

Ron looked at his brother intently and then back to the suspect knickers and bra. Bustier. Whatever the fuck it was. Tit holder. There. He still didn't feel like it was a big ploy to get them here. He couldn't explain it but he felt like she may have been uncomfortable with this stuff. God knows it was making him uncomfortable, albeit for different reasons *cough* hard on *cough*. 

"You have to admit, though, running back to her hotel, leaving the door unlocked, having only her fuckable little panties in this luggage that she knew we would go through? Plus, she's in the shower, apparently either deaf or ignoring the fact we are in here." Reg's logic made sense. But still Ron had a feeling. Turning around he looked at the bathroom door and saw the steam leaking out under the door. Nodding towards the door, he and Reg slowly moved towards it. Reg placed his ear on the door and listened. Shaking his head, Ronnie knew he didn't hear anything. Ever so quietly both men pulled their guns as Reg reached out and slowly opened the door.

Steam pillowed out, fogging Ron's glasses for a moment as it cleared. Both men filed slowing into the stark white bathroom and stared at the shower door. You couldn't make out anything through it but it was easy to tell she wasn't standing. Reg walked over, palming his .45 and slid the glass door open. They both stared at her. She was so tiny all huddled up on the floor. Her toned legs were as tight against her as the could be, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. But the thing that took them aback was her vacant stare at the other side of the shower. She was somewhere else entirely in her own head. This was in no way a set up. Quickly they holstered their weapons and both went to her. Reg reached inside the shower to pull her out while Ron grabbed the thick white towel on the vestibule. Reg picked her up like she weighed nothing. Seriously though, she was so petite. Ron wrapped the towel around as best as he could and turned off the spray while his brother carried her out to her bed. Reg was laying her down on the bed, but she merely curled up on her side and mimicked the same pose she held in the shower, only this time it looked more like the fetal position. 

Ron was distraught. He couldn't figure out why and he wasn't about to expend effort on that. He went over to the bed, shucked his jack and shoes and laid down with her his chest was against her back. Laid there awkwardly. He never comforted anyone in his life so this was new. Reg copied his twin's actions and laid in front of her. Reg started drying her hair with the towel and massaging her body as he went. Ron frowned. Looking around he didn't see another towel so he just started rubbing her back slowly. The water droplets cooling against her warm skin. He started becoming aware of her nudity as he laid beside her. Her beautiful skin, so satin in feel and pale, was marked with various scars of different sizes and healing stages. Most of them were faded but a few were still new. Ron's frown deepened. He didn't like her being hurt. Internally his mind was all like Wtf? Since when did he care about anyone other than his twin. Not even Teddy made a huge difference in his life. He was filler for the boring periods in Ron's life. With her, he wanted to be present for her. Okay, time to close the door on that, he thought uncomfortably. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. For the first time since pulling her from that shower, she moved. Her head slowly lifted up and looked at Reg who was smiling softly at her. She then peered over her shoulder to look at Ron. He wasn't great at smiles or sweet nothings so he moved over her slightly and kissed her lips. He was as gentle as he could be. Then something happened. And for once it wasn't him that started it. She rolled over slightly and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. Her mouth was demanding, licking him and wanting him. So unlike her reaction at the bar. Ron ground his cock against the perfect orbs of her ass. He wanted in her. She tore away from his mouth and pulled Reg to her. He watched his brother lick her mouth and swallow her. He hadn't the chance to watch them earlier and now he was fascinated. His twin cradled her face as if she were precious and moved with confidence as he slowly pressed himself against the front of her, crushing her beautiful breasts against him. As Reg moved slightly, he looked over at Ron and broke the kiss from Eaowyn. He motioned for Ron to take her again and wouldn't ya know it, Ron didn't even hesitate. He placed himself half on top of her and started moving his hips against her, letting her know he had something for her. She moaned loudly and rolled more towards him, letting him cover her fully. Her legs were still poker straight but Ron couldn't wait, reaching down and grabbing behind her knees he wrapped her legs around him, never moving away from her mouth. He felt her quiver and shake against him which only fueled his hunger. Realizing his twin couldn't access her, he made a split decision to roll onto his back and take her with him, her nude body on display. As if reading his thoughts she arched upwards and sat on his groin, her breast thrust upwards and her narrow waist flexed. He saw his brother come over behind her and wrap his arms around her as Ron moved his hands up and down down her torso. The look on her face was everything. Her pale skin red around her mouth from them and her cheeks just as bright. Her eyes were closed and her head lay back on Reg's shoulder as he kissed her throat. She was... perfect. Her hips started grinding slightly on Ron and he gritted his teeth. He had to have her soon or he would go mad. Again, the little minx sensed his thoughts and opened her eyes to look down at him.

"Take off everything." She said hoarsely. "Both of you." She pulled Reg's face up from her neck and bit his bottom lip between her teeth. Reg moaned and lifted her up off Ron and into his lap. His hips flexed against as she straddled him. Her tones arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ron took this opportunity to ditch his threads completely. Yanking his shirt off - buttons flying in all different directions like bullets - and undoing his fly to drop his trousers to the ground. His cock basically sighed at the loss of confines but still strained heavily against his boxers. Ditching the rest, including his socks - he wasn't Ron Jeremy for fuck's sake - he caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror. His usually slicked back hair was tousled all over the damn place. His lips were even fuller than usual. His cock stretched thick up along his navel. The chains he wore around his neck were all over the place. Even his glasses were crooked. Taking off the glasses was something he did reluctantly since he wanted to see her in clarity but he figured since he would be mere inches away from her for the rest of the night, it was worth it. 

Hearing the moan from both of them, he looked back over at them and climbed back onto the bed. His weight dipping the mattress and his muscled thighs weighed it down. Eaowyn looked up from Reg and her eyes took in Ronnie. He could tell she liked was she saw as she bit her lip. Then her eyes landed on his sex and widened completely. That compliment alone made him feel like he could bench press Big Ben about now. With a frickin' plane on it. And a kettle bell. Her lips popped a little "o" as she continued to stare. Then her eyes snapped back up to him and she beckoned him over. Reggie was smiling at the side of her face and quickly transferred her over to Ron. As she was carefully placed in his arms, he pinned her back down against the bed and rubbed his cock along her thigh as he leaned in to bite her neck. She gasped and arched, her hip bone bumping against him, causing him to hiss a little. Fuck she was going to be death of him.

\-------

Reggie watched the two tangle on the bed as Ron held her down. Even though his brother had been with many men, he had never known Ron to bottom for anyone. He was always the Dom. Never the Sub. His twin's rough sex life had him worried about him taking Eaowyn, especially since this was her first time. He wanted Ron to be gentle with her and to his great surprise, he was. Well he was for Ronnie. He still bit and grabbed like he owned the place. The faint marks on her skin that were already forming were evidence to that, but he was being gentle with her. Not forcing himself inside of her or making her suck his cock. He seemed focused on her. Almost uncanny because Reg felt the same way. His time with Frances had made him a one-woman man. So the sex he had being having was only with her. Now he got to experience someone he had been fantasizing about. And not only that, his brother was involved which added to the taboo of it. He had never shared a woman. Ever. His Cro-Magnon, Australopithecus and utterly He-Man like ways wouldn't allow it. But Ron, well, he was Ron. The only other person in the world he would trust with his female. And in this circumstance it felt more like their female. She belonged to both of them. Her vulnerability in the shower made him turn into her protector which is how he wanted this night to go. He wanted her to feel safe with them for some reason. No matter how this would have happened, he knew in his heart of hearts he could never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. He watched her rake her nails down Ron's back and had to laugh to himself. This was a stone cold killer that didn't need anyone to protect her. At least that's what she thought. But he planned to make her need them as much as they needed her. His love for Frances had evolved into a brotherly role more than anything. She was a beautiful person who deserved the best and he wasn't the best for her. He would make sure she found someone if it killed him. 

Bringing himself back into the moment, he watched Ron massage her upper thighs right below her ass, he was dying to get inside her. His skin was darker than his twin's simply because he liked the sun more than Ronnie. They were essentially built the same but Ron had always carried more muscle in his shoulders and traps. Reggie was leaner but still muscled as fuck. He needed to be to earn the respect of his guys. He had kicked each and every one of their asses as they were initiated into the world of the Krays. It was a display of macho man, honestly. But still, it made his point of not to fuck with them. Eaowyn's moan went straight to his dick. It twitched in response. He smiled down at his cock, equal parts proud and astonished the damn thing didn't go off like a rocket. My man, he thought. He would high five it if he could. 

He crawled back onto the bed and was pleased when Eaowyn reached for him. As he got closer, she pulled a trick out of her magic hat and grabbed onto his cock, her inexperience evident. Nevertheless the effect was the same, the chords in his neck strained and precum began to ebb out of him. He saw Ron look over at what she was doing and moan. He twin's hips ground into her, causing her to squeeze him a little harder. The pleasure/pain both cooled his jets a little and excited him. Ron seemed to have a quick moment of clarity and pulled himself up off Eaowyn. She was stilled as well. The entirety of the situation had pulled them all back to reality. Reg looked down at her, her eyes were wide and she looked a little pale. Ron gently ran his hand along her face, an unusual display of affection for him.

"We won't hurt you, love. If you want us to stop, we will. You are in control." Reg's voice came out of nowhere. He wasn't expecting to give her an out but he discovered he really wanted her to choose them. He didn't want coercion or business to dictate this. Just her. He could tell that's exactly what she needed to hear. Her eyes closed for a brief moment. She swallowed loudly. 

"I'm ready." She said softly as she opened her eyes again and looked at them. 

"Are you sure?" Ron said roughly. "I won't be able to stop now." His hand was rubbing along her collar bone now, almost desperately. 

"Yes. I want you. Both of you." She said quietly as she looked between the two of them. The truth was evident in her conviction, her soft voice only betrayed her nervousness, no deception. Ron looked over at Reg and nodded.

\-----

She was on fire. She needed this release. This inhibition thrown to the wind. She wanted them like nothing else. And she knew they wanted her too. Their massive cocks scared the shit out of her. This was going to hurt. Like seriously hurt. She may be a virgin but she understood physics. Those things plus her tiny vagina = pain and determination. A lot of determination. As she watched the silent conversation between the two men, Ron nodded and looked down at her.

"We know this is going to be your first time." Reg said softly. Her cheeks blushed and she didn't think it would make her embarrassed but of course, it did. "Do you want gentle or rough, love? I can control myself better here than Ronnie since this is technically his first time too. Or you can have him just as he is, which will most likely be rough." The was no persuasion in Reg's voice, just pure fact. He wasn't trying to talk her in or out of anything, just letting her know the options. Although she had distantly thought about it, she wanted Ron to be her first and she wanted to be his. She knew he would be rough but in some ways, she almost needed that over tenderness. She knew Reg would be gentle and careful with her, maybe once Ron was through with her, he could bring her down from the pain. She looked from Reggie up to Ron. Reggie smiled softly at her then his twin. Ron started to frown. 

"You deserve Reg for your first time." He said gruffly. "I'll hurt you." 

"We can be each other's first." She said quietly as she reached up to his face and traced his frown lines. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm slightly. Without his glasses, he looked a lot more like Reg. But he was so entirely different. She could never confuse them. Even in this time when she had been passed between them, she could tell the difference with her eyes closed. His eyes opened and she could feel his control waning. His pupils were so dilated she could barely see the beautiful blue/green irises anymore. He leaned down again and took her mouth. She felt Reggie rubbing the side of her thigh and slowly trailing up her side. Ron became urgent as he licked her. His mouth tore from her's as she gasped for air and his mouth grabbed her nipple, just like in the bar. Her mouth was only free for a moment before Reggie's soft kiss heightened her sense even more. She was floating. And drowning. All at once. Ronnie bit down on her breast and she screaming into Reg's mouth as her orgasm washed over her. Fuck. She wasn't even expecting it. But her womb convulsed anyway. Her nails scratched and scored as they went along Ron's back and Reg's neck. She felt Ron leave her breast, panting. His face was flushed and his focus was so intense she felt it burning her. He spread her legs while keeping eye contact. She quivered again. He was going to see her most intimate parts. Usually she wasn't shy at all. Hell, doctors had been looking down there since she had her first period. But this was different. This was someone she didn't want to gross out or be rejected by. As his gaze broke from hers and headed down her body, she was scared shitless. 

Reg's voice was suddenly in her ear, "You are perfect." She looked up at Reg and pulled him to her again. Then she felt it: a warm lick at the center of her. She cried out and she tried to sit up to see what he was doing, even though she knew. 

"Shhhh, love. Calm down. He just needs to get you ready for him." Reggie was running his thumb nail ever so gently under her jawline. She swallowed deeply as she felt Ron's full lips on her pussy. He was sucking her into his mouth and swirling his tongue on her. She felt that pooling inside of her that usually lead her to come again. Her legs started to shake slightly, but Ron halted that as he grabbed her waist from under her and pulled her pussy up his body to his mouth and devoured her. Her shoulders were ground into the bed as he ate her pussy. She felt Reg get closer to comfort her or something and she pulled his cock into her mouth as it neared. She heard Reg's guttural moan as she sucked him. But she knew sucking wasn't all there was. As she let the head pop back out of her mouth, she started doing the same tongue-work to Reg as Ron did to her. Suddenly her thighs weren't the only ones shaking. As she felt Reg nudge her mouth urgently, she opened up and let in as much as she could take, which frankly wasn't a lot. She got maybe half an inch past the head and then gagged a little. He was too wide for her to swallow him. Then she came again as she tasted his precum. It was salty but heady. She liked it. A lot. Ron sucked her pussy as she rode it out and then lowered her body back to the bed. Reg's cock popped back out of her mouth and he reluctantly moved her back up the bed to the pillows again. Now it was go time, so to speak.

She looked at Ron who's lips were swollen and glossy from her. He was panting again and his cock was leaking like crazy. She arched and moaned because it was such a fucking turn on. Ron descended on her like a wild man. He bit her neck and then reached between them to line himself up with her pussy, splaying her legs wide around his hips. 

"You want this." It was a statement and a question he whispered in her ear. His voice was so deep she almost didn't recognize it. 

"Yes." She sighed as she wrapped her legs loosely around him. Without warning his hand moved from between them to her hips and he thrust forward. The pain was intense. She could feel the stretch of him and the burn inside of her. And that was just the head. He retreated a little and then renewed his effort as the head popped past her outer barrier of tightness and it didn't stop until it reached her hymen. Her legs squeezed him and relaxed. His panting indicated he knew he was there. Almost like an animal he bit her neck between her shoulder and throat and thrust all the way in. She cried out as he tore through her. His cock buried as far as it felt it could go. Clear to her cervix. Her hymen was completely destroyed by him. The twitching of his cock caused her to flinch a little. The adjustment would take some time. But then, remarkably, he pushed further and she felt her cunt stretch towards her womb as he pushed more of himself inside of her. Christ, would he ever fucking bottom out. She gritted her teeth. There was too much of him. She felt Reg kissing the top of her head. The comfort was appreciated. Finally with one more deep push inside of her she felt his hip bones meet her body. She was full to bursting with him. She could feel pressure as her bladder was pushed up slightly by his girth. You could probably see the outline of his dick between her hips. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until her lungs screamed for oxygen. Taking a deep breath, she shuddered and tightened her legs around him. She felt him release her neck. He was looking down at her now, his eyes were full of warmth like she had never seen from him. It was almost like a thank you. She pulled him down to her mouth for a kiss. She flinched a little as he moved and he noticed. He pulled out slightly which relieved the pressure but then pressed back inside. It wasn't as painful this time but it still was uncomfortable. He repeated the motion a few times until she could feel herself getting wet again from arousal. He seemed to be trying his best not to pile drive her until he came and she appreciated that. That would suck super bad for her. She could feel herself getting back to that pulling sensation in her womb. This was going to be way more intense because she now had Ron stuffed inside of her as far as he could go. As if sensing her impending orgasm, he picked up his speed slightly and started angling his cock to push a little deeper. Fuuuuuuuck. That felt amazing. She turned her head and bit his forearm where it was holding him up. His eyes flared and he used his other arm to grab her ass and pull her down on his cock harder. He was slamming her harder and faster and she loved it. All too soon, she started coming on him. Her pussy sucked him deeper as she convulsed and rippled around him. She could feel Reggie watching them, jerking himself off. Then suddenly she felt Ron push as deep as he could using his leg muscles for leverage. Her pussy was flooded with warmth; he was coming inside her. She looked up at him through her haze of pleasure and saw the muscle straining in his neck and his eyes closed as he poured himself into her. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he emptied himself. It felt like it kept going forever. She could feel it starting to get pushed out and drip onto her thighs and the bed. She moaned and pulled him closer to her. He obliged and collapsed a little on top of her. His weight a welcome comfort. She turned her face into his neck and smelled his sweat. It was musky and male. Like sandalwood and bergamot. 

"That was..." Reg began.

"Amazing." Ron mumbled into her shoulder. She smiled a little. 

"I agree." She said. "But poor Reggie was left out of the fun." She looked up at Reg who was still sporting a raging hard on. She felt Ron smile against her a little and start to get up off her. As he pulled out she felt all his cum start to pour out of her. Fuck there was a lot of it. Ron smiled even more at his handy work and kissed her quickly before letting Reggie get on top of her.

"You have to be sore-" Reg started.

"I want you too." She said firmly. Reg moaned and kissed her. Despite her just having had the power that was Ron, she found herself wet again from her own arousal. She did want him. She looked at Ron quickly who was shuffling to the bathroom to cleanup and she saw her virginity on him. She blushed deeply but Reg made her look up at him.

"You gave us something that was precious. Don't be embarrassed. I bet Ron doesn't want to wash it off." He said with a smirk. She hid her smile a little but Reg saw it anyways and smiled broadly. "Come here, love." He purred at her. As he began to touch her again, she let herself prepare for his cock. She tried to relax as much as possible. The hard part was over as it seemed. Now was just time for pleasure. Reg kissed her deeply and moved his hips around to line himself up with her. Wrapping his muscles arms around her shoulders and head so that way she was cushioned against him, he opened his mouth slightly and started sliding into her. She was wrong. It was not as easy as she hoped. Reg was just as built as his brother. Each inch was a fight and the burning sensation started to intensify. However the combined fluids of her and Ron certainly helped the process. Reg didn't seem the slightest bit disgusted he was sharing her with his brother. As a matter of fact he seemed turned on by it. As he bottomed out, she wrapped her legs around him like she did Ron, but Reg wasn't having it. Kissing her mouth he rolled her to where she was on top of him. The penetration was even deeper like this and it took her breath away. She inches her hips up slightly to ease the pressure but all that did was turn her on more from the movement. 

"I really liked you like this earlier." Reg breathed. "You look so regal." She felt like a queen right now. She literally held all the power and she intended to use it. Only problem? She had no idea what she was doing. She mimicked the movement she did earlier and repeated it over and over. Reg gently placed his hands on her ass and helped move her. Guide her was more like it. Holy shit. It felt amazing. At this angle he was rubbing the upper part of her sex. She supposed that was her G-Spot because she was shaking with the urge to come in less than a minute. As she went back down on his cock, her clit was massaged by his pubic bone. Fan-fucking-tastic. As if sensing her impending explosion, Reg hoisted her ass about an inch above his pelvis and then began thrusting into her. His toned muscles working her. She was done for. Her hands slammed down onto his chest and she cried out loudly, only to be silenced by Ron's mouth. He had been watching and she hadn't noticed he had slipped back into the room. He palmed her breast and made her come harder. She heard Reggie start to moan and then he was flooding her, just like Ron did. He pulled her down hard on his cock so he was as deep as he could get. Her pussy was still contracting after Reg had finished. His muscled torso covered in thin sheen of sweat. His hands gripped tightly on her ass started to loosen up. Ron bit her bottom lip one more time and released her mouth. He had his glasses on again. He was still nude and some how aroused, but she was utterly spent. She collapsed on top of Reg who wrapped his arms around her and stroked his fingers up and down her back. She was even sweatier than him. Ew. Soon they would stick together. She couldn't have that. She gently pulled herself off of his softening cock. It was so much easier when it was soft, she thought ruefully. As she rolled on her side she bumped into Ron who was laying down next to her. Suddenly she was shy. She just got done fucking them both while the other watched and she was shy. Lame. 

"So, uh-" she cleared her throat. "I need a shower. I'm sticky in places I can't even imagine, my hair is so fucked and my pussy is sore." She stated it matter of factly. Ron smiled. Actually smiled. He was so handsome when he did. Took away from the brooding look he always had. She could hear Reg chuckling behind her. 

"Full disclosure, and I am not trying to be self aggrandizing, but I doubt you can walk, love." Reg said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at both of them as she sat up and ignored the pain. 

"Watch me." She slid to the edge of the bed and leapt out like an Olympian. Ow ow ow. Fucking ow. And some Jesus-Christ-almighty-that-is-painful on the side. However she didn't let it show, she looked over her shoulder at them and snorted, swinging her hips as she walked away, head held high. As she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her, she shoved her fist in her mouth and bit down. Holy Canoli that hurts. An Epsom salt bath was in her future. For now she would stick with a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Ronnie was floating. At least that's what it felt like. His body was loose and languid. His brother's head was next to his feet at the end of the bed. Both of them were cooling down from this evening's activities. Reg exhaled deeply.

"Got any ciggy's?" Ron smirked at his brother's request and reached over the side of the bed to grab them out of the pocket of his trousers. Lighting one up, he handed it over to Reg, who took it and inhaled it like a dying man. Ron lit up himself and both were quiet as they listened to their female bathe. He closed his eyes in the quiet and reminisced about what just happened. She was so tight. Didn't matter how many men he had been with, there was something about the female anatomy that made it so utterly different. Well, duh, he thought, men don't have pussies. But this was an intrinsic difference that set her apart. The way she looked up at him, with trust and faith. Something he suspected she didn't give out freely, if at all. Biting her neck had been something his biology made him do. It was primal and instinctual. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted marks on her body from him. Marks of... well not love, fuck he had just met her. But of pleasure. All the other marks littering her body were definitely not that. Yet still, he was surprised she chose him first. Humbled by it. Usually he was never anyone's first pick. He was fucked in the head and mean as a snake most of the time. He hated people and the feeling was reciprocated. But she wasn't like that. When he looked down at her face as she touched him, he could see her head was as messed up as his. Birds of a feather and such. His reverie was cut short.

"Well I never anticipated this to happen to soon." Reg laughed a little as he took another drag. "Fuck, though, I am extremely happy it did." Reg looked over at him. "How was your first time with a woman? I know you were worried about hurting her." His twin's perceptive eyes always knowing him and he had to look away.

"Was truly an experience. One I wish to repeat as much as she'll let us." He said truthfully. He didn't know where things went from here. There still was that issue of her father, nasty son of a bitch that he was. He would not forgive this should he find out. Shit, Ron thought. He and Reg still had no idea what the proposal was, not that it mattered though. If they thought Luca Blight was going to keep them alive after they fucked his only daughter that he wanted himself, they were insane and stupid. Not a good combo for some businessmen of their variety. 

"Of course, now the deal with her fucking dad is moot." Reg parroted his thoughts. "What we gonna do bout that? Kill him?" His brother's voice was even, but he knew that they both wanted that fucker dead. However, in the business world and the illegal business world at that, big names had big ties to bigger names. Luca was considered at nearly the top of the food chain if not the top. They were a few rungs lower but still a threat if he thought he needed to deal with them to get London. He could have sent her here just to kill them. Why didn't he? 

They heard the water being shut off. As if his cock was Pavlov's goddamned dog, the son of bitch was ready for action as soon as he thought of her naked behind that door. Feeling his brother shift around on the bed, he knew the feeling was shared. 

"Either she slipped that little blue pill into our glasses tonight or we're cyborgs now, because there's no way I would normally be this ready to fuck again. If my balls get any tighter they will literally explode." Reg bitched next to him.

"Well if you play your cards right, I may let you stay here." Ron's head whipped over to the bathroom when he heard her voice. As he saw her standing there nude, hair being fluffed by a towel he took note that she was silent as she moved. Her eyebrow cocked at him. "That invitation extends to you as well." She smiled slightly. Suddenly she frowned slightly and straightened, tension coiling in her body. She looked from them to the door, her head cocked slightly. Both Reg and Ron grew still, they heard it. Someone was standing outside her door. Eaowyn reached over and grabbed some sweats and a black tank top from off her dresser and threw them on. She stalled for a moment and then reached into a drawer to pull a hoodie over her, effectively hiding the bite marks.She deftly reached under the mirror and pulled a Glock 19 out and silently racked one into the chamber. She was pure death as she moved towards the door. She kept the gun aimed at the floor as she leaned her head close to the door. The knock came as soon as she stepped back and opened the door slightly. They heard a deep masculine voice.

"Luca wants to see you." It was short and annoyed.

"Well tell him to fucking call me then." She snapped. Her trigger finger sliding up and down the trigger itself. 

"He's here in London. In the foyer of the hotel." The said again, even more annoyed.

"Why." She said, her venom was palpable. Both Ron and Reg sat quietly, waiting for this asshole to come in here and attack. Reg had already grabbed his gun silently off the floor. Ron was playing with his brass knuckles. This could be fun. 

"Do I look like a fucking switchboard? Getcha ass down there and ask him." With that they heard the footsteps dim as the visitor went back down the hall. Eaowyn closed the door. She was fuming. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the door for a moment. When she opened them, she looked extremely under control.

"I will be back." Was as she said. She reached down and grabbed her shoes. She came over to the edge of the bed and sat down as she put her shoes on. Reg and Ron both came over to her. She looked over her shoulder at them. "Don't come down. I don't care what you hear. Stay up here and let me handle this. My father is many things but his unpredictability makes him even more dangerous. I know what to expect when he loses it. I just don't know the when." Her eyes were hard as she spoke but softened as she looked them over. Turning her body, she pulled more of her body onto the bed to them. Then she kissed Reg deeply and then moved over to kiss Ron just as throughly. Ron wanted to make her stay up her while he and Reg took care of it. But he knew she was right. They would stay up here and wait for her to come back. If she came back. That thought came out of nowhere. It actually bothered him to think of it. Almost hurt. He grabbed Eaowyn again and placed both of his palms on either side of her face and kissed her gently. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes.

"You will come back." He said with conviction. 

"Or we will come down and get you. Fuck him." Reg's voice was just as nasty as his. They would take out anyone who hurt her. As she smiled at the both of them, they saw it didn't reach her eyes. She really wasn't sure what he would do or why he was here. Standing she looked at them one last time and went out the door. It didn't make a sound when it closed. 

"I don't like this. At. All." Ron gritted out. Reg was already putting some of his clothing back on. Ron followed suit. If shit went south, they wanted to be ready. Reg pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. He wanted eyes on her the entire time. Quickly scanning the area near the TV, Ron spotted an HDMI converter that was compatible with their iPhones. They would stream the video feed sent to them by their men. God bless the future. For reals. 

"Oy. James. I want you to keep eyes on Eaowyn downstairs. She's heading down to the lobby to speak with her old man who decided to make an appearance- What? Yes. The fucker is here. No, had no clue, but somehow I am blaming you for this. Intel my ass. I don't care. Listen. Send me the feed from what you boys see and if you see him make a move towards her, cap him- What? If you ask me that again, I will skin you alive. We clear? Good." With that Reg hung up. His mood was fouled by all this horseshit as was Ronnie's. Dicking around with the remote, Ron found the Input button and tapped until he hit the right feed for the video to be streaming. As Reg's phone dinged, he connected it to the cable and the screen went from blue to a slightly shaky video of what's doing downstairs. Go time, Ron thought.

\------------

As Eaowyn waiting for the elevator to descend to the lobby, she had a few fleeting moments of what she would say to him. What if he knew already? Christ it had barely been 24 hours- no, wait- 23 and a half hours and her life was in flux. Now daddy dearest decides to show up. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself as the doors parted, revealing the lobby. As she walked towards the reception, she heard a snap of fingers and stopped where she stood. Mother fucker. Turning around she saw the faux private area that was lined with chairs and tables and couches. All that shit that displays comfort. None of which she was feeling. She saw some henchmen that had been promoted recently surrounding the area with zero tact. They all looked like killers and everyone noticed. As her eyes zeroed in past them, she saw the bastard himself. He was sitting at one of the tables, lazily leaned back in a chair and reading a goddamned newspaper. As she approached the men readjusted there stance and almost formed a barricade around them. 

"Nice. Where did you get these dip shits? Straight from the tit?" She sneered. Some of the guys looked at her with hate in their eyes. Well good. Feelings mutual, assholes.

"Well I see you're in prime form tonight." Her father said dryly, not bothering to look up at her. 

"Yep. Love it when people come wake me the fuck up for no goddamned reason when this shit could probably be solved with a well written email or, less agreeably, a short phone call." She crossed her arms at this point. She wanted to punch something.

"Do you usually sleep with your contact in?" Her father said nonchalantly. She stilled slightly but keep rolling with it. Even though he wasn't looking at her didn't mean he couldn't read her.

"No, I don't but I contemplated ordering some Chinese here in a bit from the Red Dragon downtown. Any other stupid questions you wanna ask?" She kept her chin up as she spoke. Her father finally looked up at her. His face spoke volumes and none of which would end well for her if she kept this shit up. "Look- I'm exhausted. I already met with the Krays at their bar earlier and then left to let them stew about your shitty business deal. No idea when they are going to call and it's been a short night as it is. Just want some fucking sleep." Her father looked her over for a moment, contemplating her story. 

"How did they act when you told them my proposal?" Holy shit, she thought. He believes me.

"They didn't seem pleased, but they said they were going to talk it over and decide soon." She said that last part as truthfully as she could. Never mind they hadn't heard any of it. 

"Your face is a little puffy. I suggest you use some of that Lancôme I bought you. And go fuck's sake, blow dry your hair. You look like shit." He couldn't have sounded more bored if he tried. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she turned on heel to leave. "Wait." She stopped and closed her eyes briefly before turning back around. "I wasn't done. I've spoken to the Italians and some of Polish, hence my presence here. We are looking into diversifying our forces, so to speak. You may be staying here longer than I originally thought. You will represent the contact I need. I had some of your weaponry shipped to my apartment here in town. You will stay there. I will be leaving tomorrow to head home. I want this deal with the Krays to be a solid foundation. Don't fuck it up. I need their cooperation for this to go smoothly." He set the paper down on the table and stood up. He came around the table to her, towering like Atlas holding the up the sky. He touched her face gently and pulling her eyes up to look at him, he brushed her damp hair back over her ear. Leaning over her, he was inches from her face. Holding her chin still, he removed her contact from her eye. She tried not to flinch. As the intrusion ended, she blinked quickly to clear her vision. He was looking at her and scanning her reaction. He bent forward and kissed her gently. She almost vomited, but she managed to hold statue still. It was brief, thank God. He straightened himself back up. "Go back to bed. You really do look like shit." He said, unpleased.

She couldn't speak so she nodded and headed back to the elevator as slowly as she could manage, which was still a brisk walk. Climbing in, she jabbed the buttons as hard as she could. After what seemed like forever the doors opened to her floor. She almost ran down the hallway. When she reached her door, she keyed in. Both men were pacing and stopped when they saw her. She ran past both of them to the bathroom and vomited.

\-------

Reg's anger flared he watched her father kiss her. It was disgusting. That fucker needed put down. Ron was equally pissed. Their tempers had raged even more as they listened to her get sick. This shit was fucking up her head bad. He felt her anguish emanating from her. He looked at Ron who was staring at the bathroom, pale. As he turned back to Reg, there was murder written all over him.

"I want to kill him, Reg. He's right down there now. We can just snuff 'em out." Ron was almost shaking with fury. He hadn't ever seen this type of reaction from him before, but he understood it completely. He felt the same.

"We can't. As much as I want to, now is not the time. It would make it worse for her. We need to plan something to that would get rid of him and have no connection to her." Reg paused as he heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run. He could actually hear her brushing her teeth because she was doing it so hard. He ached for her. 

"Well think of something fast. I won't be able to leave her if this shit goes on." Reg's eyes snapped back to Ron. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that last part or not. Ron was staring at the bed now. 

"I'm sorry about that." Eaowyn voice sounded a little hoarse. She was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at the floor.

"Don't be." He and Ron said it at the same time. He started walking towards her and she put her hand up to stop him.

"I want you to see a part of me that I never show anyone else." Her voice was soft and it lacked its normal confidence. "It's a part of me that I always wanted to go away to be normal. I wanted to fit in." She paused and then took a deep breath. "But, I just started at a perfect face with flawless reflection and he is the most evil person on this planet. I can't pretend the outside is what I hate most anymore. I hate what I am inside more." Her voice sounded stronger now. Then, she looked up at them both. Her eyes were two drastically different colors: ice blue and deep brown. It was so striking. He thought she was even more beautiful to him now.

"You are perfect." Ron's guttural voice broke the silence. "You have the most unique way about you. I don't think it matters what anyone else thinks of you though. You should love yourself." These uncharacteristic words of wisdom pouring from Ron were perfect. He couldn't have said it better. "You can from a place you never should have been. He tried his best to break you. He didn't. He never will. Let us help you. Let us protect you." Ron's voice was quiet now. "Let us love you." Reg looked at his brother and smiled. What a fucking whirlwind. But he was right. Reg did already care deeply for her. It was probably love too. He wanted to kill for her.

"My twin is right as usual." Reg said gently. "We love you already. I think we started the moment we saw you, what few hours ago that was. We don't want to ask for something you aren't ready or don't want to give. Ronnie and I are complicated. We kill. We do some of the same shit your old man does. But we have something he doesn't. Mercy. We don't kill women or children. Or anyone who doesn't deserve it. We will protect you from everything." She was standing shock still. She looked scared almost. Then, when he had almost lost hope she would move, she slowly walked towards them both. When she was finally in front of them, she wrapped her arms around both of their waists and leaned into them. Reg nuzzled his face into the right side of her neck and Ron in the left. 

"I love you too." She said quietly. "I don't deserve it but I do love you both." She leaned back and looked up at them with her beautiful mismatched stare. "Make love to me again?" She asked innocently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could say no to the Kray's?

They were tangled in bed together. Reggie pressed against the front of her and Ronnie spooning the back, nuzzle against her neck. Her shower earlier was a moot point because now not only was she still sticky and sweaty but also had some dried cum on her. Like. Everywhere. Yet she had never felt more blissed out. The weight of the situation seemed far away in this moment. Both men sound asleep against her. Soft snores and their hands protectively flexing against her hip and ribs. She look over Reggie's perfect face. His beautiful hair and thick lips. His eyes were also so expressive when he was looking at her or contemplating something. It was like he could convey all emotions through just a look. Ronnie was harder to read. Not because he wasn't as expressive but because he only chose to frown and grimace 90% of the time. Which was fine with her. She loved them for their differences as much as their similarities. Their loyalty. Their steadfastness. Their giant dicks. Win-win, she snickered. 

Speaking of, her pussy was incredibly sore. She felt like her body had been put through a triathlon. Her legs useless, her arms tender, her shoulders tight. She was thoroughly used and she was loving it. That word though, love. She was rather appalled that her emotions had evolved so much. She was the fairytalesdontexistgetyourheadoutofyourass kinda girl. And now, she was sandwiched between two highly masculine males who were thick and fit and wanted her. She felt like a princess. However, this princess needed to pee something wicked. Sighing slightly, she carefully extracted herself from the bed. Both of them gripped her as she moved away from them, still sound asleep. As she wriggled her way down to the bottom of the bed, she had to laugh a little. Now they were facing each other and completely symmetrical. She imagined it was how they were in the womb. She frowned suddenly. Fuck. What if she got pregnant from this? She hadn't even thought about it but she had never been in birth control. Ever. Her father had threatened to sterilize her a few times but to her knowledge he hadn't. It was something she would need to talk to them about but not now. Now she had to worry about the possibility of her father murdering her once he discovered she wasn't a virgin anymore. Or more so that she wanted to protect the Kray's from her father's deceit.

Padding quietly over to the bathroom, she slipped in and started to pee. Jesus. And she thought orgasms felt good. After cleaning up she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her mismatched stare looking so out of place and yet natural. Her lips were still swollen and her neck was a war zone. Ron loved to bite her neck and hold her like that when he was in her. He could be so primal some times. Running her finger over one particularly large mark, she smiled. He wanted others to know she was his. Looking further down her body she found the light hickeys that Reggie had left. His soft mouth moved slowly but with a fervor that had her screaming his name. Her thighs had the same light marks all over them too. Come to think of it, it would be easier to name all the places they hadn't touched and marked. Well, her ass was one. Ronnie had promised he would take her there eventually. They both wanted to be inside her while fucking but she was no where near ready for that. Baby steps, she chided. Though her current situation was the absolute opposite of that. She hadn't even asked them about their current relationships. Not that they had brought it up. She had met Teddy for fuck's sake. Frances was a different matter though. Reg had been with her for awhile and Eaowyn didn't like the thought of being the "other woman." Frances deserved better than that and so did Teddy. She knew her dad fucked around on her mom, and honestly in some ways, it was a blessing. But he still made her mother fuck him after that or watch while some other woman did it. She had the misfortune of witnessing that without either party being privy to her presence. She had cowered outside their door when she had a nightmare and peeked inside to verify her dad was out. He wasn't. He had her mother on her knees cleaning up the mess he had made with the other woman who laughed like the whore she was. She remembered seeing the shame on her mother's face as she was forced to be a servant in her own home. 

Eaowyn closed her eyes at the memory as if that action would rid it from her. She wanted to curl up in bed with her guys but she knew she needed to get back to work. Her father expected her to check out first thing in the morning and head to his penthouse he had here. As much as she loathed the thought of sleeping in that mortuary, she really had no choice. She had to play the part to keep him out of the loop. She sighed and quietly went back into the bedroom. Ronnie had rolled onto his stomach, his perfect ass making her corneas sing with joy. Reg was still in the same position but his arms were wrapped around himself somewhat. He looked so vulnerable like that. Smiling, she gently crawled back onto the bed between them. As if sensing her presence, Reggie's eyes popped open. His beautiful stare penetrating her as his body had done earlier. 

"Hi." She said softly. She felt a large palm slide down her hip and caress her ass as the bed moved behind her. Reggie stared at her and did that little half smile that made her knees weak. God he was so fucking charming. Not even talking and she was charmed. The bastard. He suddenly smiled broadly. Apparently he was telepathic too, she scowled internally. Ronnie started licking her neck lightly on the marks he had left. She could feel his cock hardening against her. Despite the lack of sleep and the incredibly sore body she was rocking, her pussy throbbed and she could feel herself getting wet and ready. Reggie's hand gently lifted to her mouth, a feather-light touch that made her pupils dilate. He scooted closer to her and kissed her just as reverently. She moaned against him and let him slip his warm tongue into her mouth. He tasted so delicious, almost like ambrosia. Ronnie had a similar taste but it was unique to him, almost muskier if that was possible. Ronnie pulled her hips tight against his groin, rubbing his fully hardened cock against her ass. Reggie gently bit down on her lip and tugged slightly, eliciting another moan of approval from her. Releasing her mouth, he looked over her shoulder and a moment later she felt one of Ronnie's hands grip her shoulder and the other lift her leg into the air. She was quivering with anticipation because she knew what was next. Reggie took her leg from Ronnie and she felt him grab his cock towards her dripping cunt. He started sliding the head back and forth across her lips. Soon she was gripping the forearm that held her leg up, raking her nails over Reggie's skin. Then suddenly she felt his cock slide back towards her ass and rub against her asshole. She gasped as she felt her pussy and ass spasm at the pressure. Ronnie grunted deep in his throat suddenly his fingers were in on the action, massaging and spreading her ass little by little. Her eyes were wide as she gazed into Reggie's teal stare.

"Let 'em take you. Trust me, you'll love it." His voice was soft and reassuring. Her rock. His cock was stretched thick and pulsing towards his navel. It rested between her hips, reminding her how deeply he and Ron owned her. Suddenly she felt Ron's cock start pressing against her in earnest, replacing his fingers. The blunt head felt so hot against her, but it was also slick from her arousal. Just as quickly as she had the thought, he slipped past her outer ring, his head spreading her wide. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth open to moan loudly. It was such an invasion, so unlike her cunt. It was painful and pleasurable; both feelings competing for attention. She felt Reggie's mouth on hers, swallowing her noises. Ronnie was panting in her ear, whispering such filthy things. "Gonna fuck your ass and fill you with my cum. Then I'm going to claim that pussy again and drop load after load in you until you can't move. I want you gushing my cum from all your holes." She felt him slip further inside her ass, his girth almost unbearable, but still she was sucking him in further. Reggie let go of her mouth to let her breath more easily. She was mewling and shaking like a bitch in heat. She looked over her shoulder at Ronnie. As soon as her eyes met him, his trust forward a little harder, making her clench around him. His hand slid from her shoulder to up around her neck. "Mine." Was all he said before he thrust hard enough to bottom out in her. Her orgasm was so incredibly unexpected and different from the others. Her vaginal walls spasmed around the emptiness in her body, her ass throbbing against the giant cock lodged and twitching inside her. Before she could recover, she felt Reggie press closer to her body. Then his thick cock gently nudged against her sopping pussy. Her head whipped around to his, eyes wide. Ronnie was thrusting so gently inside her all the while. When his cock was wet enough, Reg started to press inside her. Ronnie pulled her back close to his chest and started biting the shell of her ear and whispering more filthiness to her. "Reg is gonna fuck you full of cum too. You're going to flooded by the time we're done with you." The head of Reg's dick entered her. She lost all the breath in her body. Sweat started to bead on her flesh. Her nipples tightened to a point of pain. Reg's jaw was ticking, but his eyes never left hers. Ronnie let go of her neck to grab her leg so Reg could guide himself easier into her heat. She took a deep breath and then Reggie was sliding inside of her all the way. Her fucking body had never felt so full in her life. Both of them were moaning as they started a rhythm that had them thrusting in and out, opposite another. As Reg was entering her swollen pussy, Ron was pulling and vice versa. The tandem had her mind blank and feeling overcoming everything else. As she started to come again, she screamed in ecstasy. It was a feeling like no other. Her entire body came. As her ass and pussy clamped onto their respective cocks, she felt Ronnie start to lose it deep inside her ass. She felt every pulse of cum shooting inside her. He bit down on the soft flesh of her shoulder as he finished shuddering inside her. She heard Reg start to moan loudly, her orgasming never ending. Suddenly Reggie starting dumping his thick, hot load against her cervix. She gasped at the warmth of it, but then Reggie was on her mouth like a man dying of thirst. He licked inside of her and thrust roughly inside her one last time as his cock stopped pulsing. Ronnie had let go of her shoulder and was panting quietly behind her. His cock still hard and heavy inside her. It was basically just painful now that her body was coming into it's postcoital bliss. Ronnie licked her shoulder and she felt it sting a little. He must have broken the skin. Regardless he gently pulled out of her, and she instantly felt the loss but welcomed it. She needed to rest. Reggie kissed her one last time and gently withdrew himself out of her. His cock was just as hard as his twin's, but she didn't give a shit. She needed sleep and her body was already headed that was. Her eyes started to get droopy and her breathing evened out as she felt the world around her start to dim. For once she wasn't worried about a nightmare. She was vaguely aware as she felt a warm cloth and gentle hands cleaning her. She let her body float and trusted them with everything she was. Yeah, she loved them. It was her last thought as she drifted away.

\---------

Ronnie was cleaning her up as he watched her fall asleep. Jesus, she must be exhausted. They had fucked her every which way almost nonstop. And shit she went from virgin a few hours ago to two them both inside her at the same time. She was gonna be sore as hell later. Maybe they should get a bath ready for her in a few hours. It was already 04:00, and he and Reg had nabbed about 2 hours worth of sleep. Reg looked at him and smiled.

"You know. If someone would have told us a mere 12 hours ago - no - a mere 7 hours again that we would be fucking the same woman all night and telling her we loved her as well, I woulda laughed in their face and maybe even punched them for being that dumb. And yet, here we are. Cleaning up the mess we made of her." Reg looked so happy with himself about that. Ronnie liked the looks of her dripping him out as well, but he figured she didn't care for it. Teddy always had bitched about it because apparently he put out a lot in volume. Judging by the state of her leaking pussy, he and his twin were the same in that regard. Finishing up, he tossed the washcloth into the dirty laundry hamper and went to bathroom to take a leak. Reggie following in after him, pulling on his underwear. His cock was still straining against the fabric and earned a scowl from his brother. "I thought when I hit my thirties, my days of screwing like a cherry in uni were over. But no, Frankencock is back and bigger than ever." Reg said dryly. Ronnie laughed at that. Yeah he was having a hard time aiming as it was but thinking about the Queen always did the trick. Or worse, her son.

"What now?" Ron asked. He had no idea where they were going from there. He knew Eaowyn's lovemaking was an attempt at distracting them from the issue of her sonofabitch sire. Albeit it was delightful and he could go at it again at any time, they needed to start planning some action against Luca. Like she had said, his unpredictability and steadfast cruelty are what made him a dangerous adversary. 

"We deal with him." Reg said simply. Ron walked past his brother, who was now also taking a piss, and went into the bedroom to throw on some underwear as well. It was fine and dandy to be naked while fucking but just hanging out really emphasized the hanging part. So underroos were necessary. He scrubbed his hand over his face as he retrieved his glasses from off the nightstand. Putting them on he looked at her again. She was so pristine. Her scars made her a warrior. He liked that about her. She didn't take shit unless she was forced to by her asshole father. He liked the fire in her eyes, the tight bundles of muscle beneath her softness. She was Death walking. She was also life to he and Reg. His twin came back out and looked at her as well before looking back at Ron, his face tense. No matter what happened, she was never going back to New York with that fucker.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eaowyn." A soft feminine voice called to her. "Eaowyn, viens ici mon enfant." Her mother's voice was always so soft and comforting. She looked around their acreage. Her mother's hand was outstretched towards her, her smile inviting Eaowyn to go with her. The stables were her mother's favorite place. Her father kept the thoroughbreds because they had value, not because her mother liked them. But nonetheless, she and her mère spent most days there, taming and grooming the horses. As she grasped her mother's warm outstretched hand, the world turned black and she felt like she was falling. Landing hard on a wooden floor in their study in the house, Eaowyn saw her precious mother sprawled on her back in the middle of the floor, gasping for air as blood poured from her nose and mouth. Her eye was swollen shut from the brutal hit her father had thrown at her. She ran towards her mother, tripping over her white nightie as she collapsed to the floor. Her mother's hand was cold now, so unlike before. Eaowyn felt the tears start to flow as she changed for her mère to wake up.

"Réveille-toi maman, réveille-toi..." She sobbed as she clutched that hand in hers. She felt her father's footsteps before she heard them. He was towering above them both, smiling gently. 

"Now, now Eaowyn." Her father chided softly, kneeling down to her. "Your mother had this coming. She didn't approve of you playing with me downstairs. She said you got hurt from our playtime." The tears flowed harder and Eaowyn closed her eyes, trying to be brave for maman. 

"I won't get hurt, maman. Daddy just wants me to be strong." Her small childlike voice cracking. The slap came hard and quick. Her face stung from the pain. 

"Mother. Not maman. Try that again and try not to fuck it up." Her father didn't like her maman- mother speaking French or even teaching her it. His hand crept up the back of her spine to her neck and held her steadfast. She refused to look him in the eye. She knew he would hurt her and mother more if she did. 

"Mother, Daddy just wants me to be strong. I need to be strong." Her voice was still muted but she managed to get through it. Awaiting the next hit she braced herself for impact. It didn't come. Her father massaged the back of her neck and leaned towards the side of her face, smelling her hair. She always felt uncomfortable when he did that, but she couldn't tell him no. He would hurt mother more. 

"That's my girl." He breathed out. Turning her head around towards him, he smiled at her. She wanted to please him and keep him from getting mad at them. She needed to protect her mother. "Now I think it's time to go to bed, don't you? You can sleep with me tonight. Your mother will be fine once she cleans up this mess she made." Her mother coughed and blood spattered onto the floor, causing Eaowyn to gasp and cry. Her father ripped her up by her hair and threw her to the ground only to turn and kick her mother hard in the face. She heard the crack from across the room and the moans that came after. Next her turned towards her again, his eyes icy blue and full of fire. He ran towards her, lifting his fist-

Eaowyn gasped and curled into a ball, the sheets tangling around her legs. She felt hot tears on her cheeks and then two sets of warm, broad palms running over her, looking for injury. 

"Eaowyn!" She heard Ron's voice and Reg's at the same time. She was shaking and sweating, her face still buried under her arms and in the comforter. Gently, Ron pulled her up from the bed while Reg pressed himself against her back and kissed her neck. She shook and more tears fell as she looked into Ron's concerned face. 

"Ma mère souffre. Il l'a blessée-" The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't spoken French in years. Her father had made sure she knew it displeased him. "My mother..." Was all she could croak out. She felt Reg's arms snake around her waist and Ron gently kiss her lips. 

"He will never hurt you again." The venom in that sentence made the hair on her neck stand on end. She looked into Ron's eyes. They were stormy and furious. His rage causing his face to contort and take on an animalistic light. His lips had pulled back and his snarl was more pronounced than ever. 

"You can't stop him." She said softly. "No one can." The defeated tone sounded so foreign to her, like someone else was talking. 

"Yes, we can. Your father wanted you to persuade us to join him and why? Why didn't he just have you kill us instead? Because he knew the ramifications would be too great." Reggie's voice was strong and compelled her nerves to calm slightly. She knew that despite his and Ron's resolve, they would most likely end up dead and that she couldn't allow. She would protect them much better than she could her maman. She was an adult now, not a child. She would make sure they lived. Even if it killed her.

\------

The way she looked when she said Luca couldn't be stopped was gut wrenching, Reggie decided. She was stuck in this world of violence and the only way out was for he and Ron to take matters into their own hands. They had parted ways with her, begrudgingly, around 6:00am. Prior to that they held her and kissed away her tears. He and Ron needed to conduct some damage control with their personal lives first before they could move towards a solution to the daddy issue, so to speak. He and Ron were both quiet and contemplative as they were driven by James back to their shared home. James kept stealing glances into the rear view at them but was otherwise focused on the road. Reg knew he was bursting with questions but was wise enough to shut the fuck up about it. Looking over at his twin, he saw Ronnie was staring off out the window, his palms flat and unmoving against his legs. He looked uncomfortable and irritated. Reg understood the feeling. He had been in the same clothes for far too long and was looking forward to his shower. However it was bittersweet; he could still smell her lovely body on his and bits of Ron as well. 

"I'm done wif Teddy. Been done for awhile." Ronnie's voice boomed in the silence. There was no angst or animosity. Just fact presented in Ron's doomy, gloomy voice. Turning towards Reg, he continued, "I think you're done with yours too." Again, no judgment. Just fact. Reg nodded slowly and grabbed a ciggy out of his pack. Lighting up, he inhaled deeply and then handed it over to Ron, who took it slowly and nodded back at him. Lighting up the next, he took another drag and massaged his temple, the headache was killing him.

"'Ere we go. Home sweet home." James pulled up their driveway. They had purchased a farm out of town eons ago it seemed. One of Ron's crazy adventures as a farmer/horse breeder. They still had probably a dozen of the damn things running amok on the property. Reg had hired some hands to take care of them and race them as they saw fit. Surprisingly they had won quite a few races and earned some good revenue. They were beastly animals but had a sense of grace to them that almost seemed unnatural. As they spotted the vehicles belonging to Frances and Teddy, both he and Ronnie finished their smokes and went inside. It felt like the Green Mile. The din coming from the kitchen signaled that everyone was hovering around in their. They heard a chuckle that belonged to their mother, Violet. Fuck. Not gonna be pretty. 

"I hear my boys!" Their mum exclaimed. Rounding the corner into the foyer she smiled heartily at them and enveloped both in a familiar hug. Despite feeling incredibly guilty and somewhat sheepish, Reg held onto her for dear life. He felt Ronnie even loosen up in her hold. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, noticing their changes of stance. She pulled back and looked at both of them. She dropped her arms from them and stepped back. Her eyes probing them and gauging their emotions as only a mother could. Her head cocked to the side slightly as she began to speak.

"Who is this woman?" She asked quietly, almost unsure of herself. Ronnie looked over at their mother. Walking towards her, her cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Whispering, he said, "Our love." Her head lifted and looked at his twin. Her smile was something to behold.

"How'd ya know?" Reggie asked looking at her. "You liter'ly looked at us for two seconds."

"Looking is not seeing, Reginald." His mother said, raising her eyebrow at him. "You both smell like her and have the same confused looks on your faces only reserved for things that are beyond your control, which is not very oft." Out of nowhere Ronnie laughed loudly. He smiled at their mother with a genuineness that Reg hadn't seen since he looked at Eaowyn last night.

"What's going on in there?" Teddy's voice was high pitched, even from the kitchen.

"Yes, please tell the rest of us." Frances' voice was softer but edgier. Apparently their last argument still held true in her mind. She wouldn't marry him if he kept the business going with Ron. Which, humorlessly now, was a moot point. She still had the ring but he wanted her to keep it and sell it so she could travel or do whatever she wanted. He held no ill will towards her and feel like he owed her the explanation he was hesitant to give. He sighed and scrubbed his face. Long fucking morning already and he had some shitty hotel coffee keeping him going. Ronnie walked over to him and caught his eye. Looking at each other, they both knew it was now or never. Get this shit over with and move on. Quick. Like a bandaid, yeah?

Stepping into the kitchen guaranteed that the bandaid shit was not going to fly. The look on Frances' face just begged for a fight. She had her lips pursed and her gaze averted. She was toying with her cup of tea at the table as if the damn thing was as complex as quantum mechanics. He gritted his teeth. He needed coffee first. Walking to the sink he snagged a mug from the shelf and poured himself his liquid courage. Looking over his shoulder at the whiskey on the shelf, Well maybe not all his liquid courage. Ronnie's voice sliced the silence like a gunshot. 

"Teddy, it's over. Whatever this thing is, is over." Reg shut his eyes and waited for the explosion. But nothing blew up. Opening one eye he looked at Teddy who was standing in front of Ron now, tears were in his eyes but he didn't say a word. Well at least for a moment he didn't. 

"WHOTHEFUCKISHE!" Came out like in one long, screamy wail. Cue the hysterics. 

"Not he. Her." Ronnie's voice was deep and baritone as it always was. He sounded like he was relaying the damn weather. The look on Teddy's face however transformed from anger to stunned to confusion to anger to the enth power.

"What do you mean 'her'?" Teddy's voice was low and menacing now, far gone from the squeal of yesterminute. "Tell me you don't mean that fucking bitch who came here to kill you!" His voice raised towards the end. 

"Weren't here to kill us." Reggie felt his lips moving before he could stop them. This made Teddy round on him like a bull to a matador.

"You sonofabitch. You started this, didn't you? You wanted to fuck her so bad I could fucking smell it from across the table last night. Now you've managed to pull Ronnie into your mess-" 

"No. I wanted her too. She's ours. Mine and Reg's." And with all the grace of a bloated corpse, Ronnie finally looked over at the dumbstruck Frances and politely addressed her, "You can pack up and leave too. Weren't right for Reg anyways. Go find yourself someone else who stays out of jail and shit." Reggie felt his headache expand into his gray matter ever more deeply. 

"Reggie. What's he talking about?" Her voice was shaky. She kept glancing over at their mother for reassurance only to be denied it as Violet gave her a smile full of pity. Reggie let the steaming hot coffee burn his mouth a little before he answered.

"Let's go talk out on the porch." He said looking over at her. She took a step back, clearly seeing the writing on the wall. Her eyes teared up as her shoulders slumped. She walked out the front door onto the porch, her arms wrapped around herself. Reggie followed her and gave her the space she needed. Turning towards him, her tears were flowing freely and she was angry.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked, shaking. "I stood by you after all those trips to prison and- and- and the bullshit excuses for what happened! You said you loved me, Reg. You said it." Her steam was fizzling out but she still stared at him with anger.

"I didn't do this to you, Frances. We didn't work. We weren't working and you knew that, but you've been fighting it because you have this vision of grandeur that I am going to change into something I'm not." He could feel his anger swell now. Pointing at her he said, "You wanted a fuckin' knight in armor to whisk you away from the ugliness in London. News flash, sweetheart, we are the ugliness in London. The Kray's are London." His arms were spread out at this point. "This is me, Frances. I am a thug. I'm a killer. I make people hurt to prove a point. That's how we maintain control. And you." He sighed deeply. "You were not made for this life. You were made for better. She may have been the catalyst for our break off, but she wasn't the root cause." He said quietly. She was looking away from him, chewing the inside of her cheek. 

"What's her name?" She asked looking up at him. He tried to detect malice in her but she seemed genuinely curious. 

"Eaowyn." He said. Even mentioning her name made him warm inside. Frances nodded at that and smiled weakly at him. 

"So how is it that Ron, the gayest man I have ever met who has also had more men than I can count, be in love with this Eaowyn?" She reached over to him and pointed to the cigarettes in his pocket. He handed them over to her along with the lighter. 

"I have no idea, to be honest." He said watching her light up and inhale deeply, wrapping her arms around herself again. "But he does. And so do I." Saying it out loud almost made him roll his eyes. He was a thug, like he said. A killer and yet he was getting mushy over a female.

"I am happy for you, Reginald Kray." She said softly, looking at him now. Looking over her face he noted how beautiful she was. Quiet. Elegant. She had a very soft way about her. But she wasn't his. Eaowyn was hard and soft. Hot and cold. Devastatingly strong and beautiful. She was their warrior and they were hers. 

Smiling back at her he said, "I want you to be happy too, Frances. Take that ring. Sell it. Get out of here if you want." He took a step towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Ron and I will always look out for you. We are your brothers now. If anyone," he looked down at her with a deadly stare, "decides they want to hurt you or otherwise, you let us know and it will be taken care of. Okay?" She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her. He was expecting her to try and kiss him but she gently pecked his cheek and let him go. He was happy that she was taking it better now. He truly did want her to find her happiness. A loud crash came from inside.

"Shit." Reg growled. Leave it to Teddy to fucking throw a fit. Yanking the door open with Frances hot on his heels, he stormed into the kitchen to see Ron's bloody lip and Teddy hurling China at him. "What. The. Fuck." Reggie roared at him. Teddy paused for a second to look at him. Reg took note that his mother was standing in the foyer alongside them and not in the trajectory of flying glass.

"You did this." Teddy squeaked at him. The hurt in his face was evident. He cared for Ronnie, probably loved him, but Ron was, well, Ron and had never felt the same. Reg knew Teddy was a convenient piece of ass when Ron needed to take the edge of. He had fucked around on him many times. And the same was for Teddy, but Teddy always came back and tried to coerce his twin into a marriage of sorts. Not gonna happen. "I love him, Reg. How could you let some whore take him from me? Some fucking cunny, no less!" Teddy hurled another tea cup at Ron who didn't even bother to move. The cup sailed over his shoulder and crashed against the island in the kitchen. The scowl on his twin's face was menacing.

"Say, whore again, Teddy. I want you to." Ron's voice was deep and punctuated with his knuckles cracking. The threat hung in the air. Teddy paused, recognizing that look on Ron's face. He faltered and dropped the other dish in his hand onto the table, thankfully not breaking it. 

"We were a team, Ron. A team." Teddy began to sob and crumpled to the floor behind the table. Reg's headache was unbearable at this point. He made to move but Frances held out her hand to stop him. She walked over to where Teddy was curled onto himself making obscene crying noises. She knelt down and started talking to him. Reg couldn't make out what she said but soon the crying stopped. Teddy, now throughly disheveled and pathetic looking, stood up with Frances' help. She nodded at him in encouragement and he left the house without a word. He shouldered past Reggie and didn't look back. The door slammed behind him.

"Well." Their mother said. "I would love to have some tea now."


	13. Chapter 13

Fuuuuuuck. She was sore. After her men had left, she soaked in the bathtub complete with the unicorn bubbles and everything. The bruises blossomed over her body, especially on her neck. Ron had bit the fuck out of her and Reggie left quite a few hickies on her pale body. She loved it. Now hiding it was a different story. Her father was very perceptive and took careful measure to look at her every chance he got. The few times he had come to her "appointments" had made her sick. He had inspected her hymen for himself to guarantee her virginity. She hated how he grabbed her knee to do it. She almost bit her tongue off a few times to keep from hurling. Shaking her head, she refused to the thought of him spoil her postcoital bliss. She throbbed and ached in all the right places. Flexing her toes against the tub, she smiled to herself. Her hair was up in a messy knot, she had already washed it in the shower she took earlier. Now her body needed the brief respite. She needed to be in top shape the next few weeks while at her father's beck and call. Speaking of she needed to locate his apartment and settle in. He would be timing her check out and arrival, no doubt. Obsessive asshole. 

Rubbing her temple, she had to put her plan into motion a little sooner than she thought. Eyeing her ring on her middle finger, she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. J'taime, maman. She would avenge her. She would wipe her father from existence and live her life. Maybe if she was lucky, the Kray's would be a part of it. Reg had told her that his relationship with Frances was over. Ron assured his was as well. As a matter of fact, when they left earlier they told her they were coming back to her later this week, maybe even tonight if possible. But in all reality, she would go to them. Her father's apartment would, no doubt, be flanked with assholes on his payroll. Her phone buzzed next to her on the cradle secured to the tub. She knew who it was. She gingerly picked it up and placed it against her ear.

"Daughter, mine." His voice sent chills down her spine and raised her hackles like nothing else. "I have a job for you. I want you to take care of someone for me in London. A happy coincidence that he decided to show up here. I'll have one of my men give you the location and time. I want it messy and no guns. Has to be quiet." She closed her eyes. "Tell me you understand my request as I will not repeat it again."

"Fuck you. I know how to kill." She snapped and shut the phone. She would pay for that insult later but fuck it, she was fed up. Her good mood spoiled, she pulled the plug on the drain and climbed out. Drying off, doing her hair, makeup and getting dressed over the next 20 minutes was a breeze. Walking back into the bedroom into the mess they had made earlier was hard. She saw her blood on the sheets. Assorted other bodily fluids as well. Her heart hurt thinking she would leave this place and maybe never see them again. It was possible that her sire could kill her on a whim. Especially now that she was lacking something he prized. Walking over, she knelt on the bed for a moment and inhaled. Their musky scent warmed her and made her wet again. She sighed and got back up to finish packing. Throwing the last few items into her suitcase, she did one last once over. She saw a ring on the side table that had been obscured by one of the tossed pillows. Grabbing it, she saw it was Ronnie's pinky ring. She almost tucked it away in her suitcase but decided to wear it instead. His fingers were so large that she couldn't keep it from falling off, so she placed it on her necklace and let it rest on her chest, above her heart. Now she was ready to rock. 

She checked out and left the hotel with her head held high. God help the cleaning woman when she got up there. Hopefully she wore gloves. And maybe a Hazmat suit. And a blowtorch. Revving the engine, she sped off towards her father's apartment. Traffic wasn't terrible but it always took time in cities to go somewhere, especially when you were unfamiliar with the flow of traffic. Finally she arrived at the location that was sent to her cell. His apartment building was enormous and she could only assume he had the top floor. She checked her cell again. 77th floor. Yup. He had the top. Bird's eye view. She parked in his reserved spot and headed on up, bag in tow. Using the key that was slipped under mat for her, she let herself in. Ugh. White. Everywhere. Splashes of black and grey but mostly white. Just like the damned tower in New York. The artwork was of course dark and mysterious. She half expected a xenomorph sculpture to adorn the table. She drug her bag back to the master suite and popped it up on the ridiculous bed. Son of a bitch must be like two king size beds put together. A wicked thought of her sandwiched between Ron and Reg popped into mind. They would have plenty of room to fuck in here. Maybe as a last hoorah thing she would bring them here and leave their mess for him to find. 

She scoffed at the over abundance of Clorox smell that plagued this place. She hated it already. She went to her suitcase and grabbed her assorted weapons and laid them out on the bed. She made sure some gun oil got on his Versace comforter and sheets. Hah. Take that. Just as she was organizing she heard a single knock at the door and the sound of some paper slipped inside of the repository her father had installed. The deets on the hit, she assumed. She walked over and opened the chute for the paperwork. The envelope was sealed so she ripped the end off and inspected the contents. Her eyes went wide. Davai. She didn't understand why he was on this hit. Fuck, the night she left he had been guarding her father. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him flanking her father when he had so rudely dropped in on her. How in the fuck did this whole thing go tits up overnight? He wanted it done tonight. At the fucking bar the Krays own: Esmeralda's Barn. Shit shit shit. She set the paper down and punched the damn door hard enough to dent it. She walked back to the bathroom to rinse her knuckles off because she split the skin. She also grabbed her contact case and slipped it back in. She needed to get ahold of Davai and figure out how to salvage this clusterfuck.

\----- 

A few hours passed after she had the info of the hit dropped on her lap like a bomb. She was driving around the city looking for a few known places Davai had been spotted at that had been included in the paperwork. The last place she saw was The Blind Beggar. Slowing down she peered in and saw the fucker himself leaning casually on the bar chatting it up with the keep. She pulled around the block and parked. This could get nasty depending on what Davai had planned, so she discreetly racked one into the chamber of her 9mm and slipped it inside her leather jacket into its holster under her arm. She had another in the left side as well but one will do for now. She had her aviators on and nice stilettos that were bright fucking red. She loved them. They made her about 3 inches taller. Plus her legs were a mile long. The tight, black dress she was wearing was more for her than anyone else. She felt feminine and welcomed desire for the first time in her life. She was a goddess. Her beautiful hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and her lips were as bright as her shoes. Walking into the Beggar, all heads turned her way. Including Davai's. At first her didn't recognize her, but when she pulled the glasses up, his face became unreadable and he turned back to the barkeep. She walked up to him, plopped herself onto the next stool over and ordered herself a vodka. Up. Like super up. 

"So." She said after taking a long swig of her drink. "How are things, Dav?" She leaned her head onto her hand and let one leg cross the other. She made a mental note to get her toes done again soon. She loved a pedi.

"Nothing much. Providing security for your father as usual." He didn't bother to look at her. "Nice dress, by the way."

"Oh, this old thing? Pssha. You know I am such a gal for the mystique. Speaking of, whatcha really doing here?" She signaled for another vodka. 

"Personal business. Like I told your father. Why?" He looked at her now, his brow drawn down.

"Cut the shit, Dav. He knows you are up to something. He didn't tell me what but all I know is I need to have your head on a platter tonight to appease him." She swirled her finger around the glass, the ice cubes clinking softly. Davai scrubbed his face.

"Fuck Luca. Fucking sociopath. I suppose this is the part where you march my happy ass to some warehouse and torture me until I die of pain?" He looked at her in the eyes. So much had changed for her.

"No. It's not. This is the part where you tell my of your own volition what you're up to. I can make some assumptions and it involves the Italians and two particular gangsters in the area." Her womb knotted up at the thought of them. She felt her face flush. Davai didn't notice or didn't care.

"You know your sire better than anyone. I would take a thousand deaths over one life serving that asshole. I've already given him my humanity. I can't lose anything else." His face softened and he looked like the protector she had trusted as a child. "You can save yourself from this. The Kray's can help you."

She smiled. "They already have." There were times in life where hope was found in the little moments of solidarity and humility. Other times it swept by like dust in the wind. But almost always it showed its face just to remind the world of the downfall without it. This was one of those times.

\------

Hours had passed and Ronnie was exhausted. The lack of sleep (though the time spent awake was fucking amazing), Teddy's meltdown, the chat with their mother about Eaowyn. All of it was compounding and draining all his energy. What surprised the fuck out of him earlier though was Frances' ability to calm Teddy down. It wasn't so much the 'how' of it - though that was a goddamned miracle in itself - but the 'why.' She had no reason to be okay with all of this. Reggie assured him she was though. Apparently their split was more mutual than anticipated. 

He sat at the kitchen table. All the glass and shit was swept up and their mother had left to go back home to get ready for her night out with her church ladies. Reggie was upstairs getting a shower. He hadn't just yet because he could still smell her on him. She had given him a gift that he never deserved. Should have been Reggie's. Although he loved that he and his twin had been her firsts. His chest swelled because of it. Of all the men, she had chosen them... and of all the men he had chosen her too. He smirked slightly, never would he have bet money on him settling with a female. No interest until now and it seemed only for her. His promiscuity was something he never gave much thought. Reggie had had a few steady girlfriends from time to time, Frances being the longest, but his relationship with Teddy was all about Teddy's infatuation with him. At first it was fucking hot. But soon after that, it became stale and stagnant. He kept Teddy around because it was easy. Easy ass. Easy company. Easy to please. He didn't have to try with Teddy. With Eaowyn though, he wanted to. Reggie felt the same. He saw it in his eyes when he held her. His thoughts were disrupted by his brother coming down the steps, towel around his waist and hair wet. 

"Well don't you look like a ball of sunshine, yeah?" Reggie smirked at him as he walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice out. He drank it from the jug which irritated the shit out of their mother. She swore up and down that he just wanted everyone to get sick. Ronnie could feel the tendrils of sickness in his brain. He needed to take his medicine again soon. "Ron? You okay, mate?" Reggie was now standing in front of him, he wasn't sure for how long though. 

"Yeah. Just need to take a shower and make a plan for tonight. I want her again. I don't like her being away from us." His frown deepened. He knew she could kick ass and take names, one of the many reasons he liked her, but the thought of someone possibly trying to hurt her pissed him off to no end. 

"I don't either, honestly. Fuck. We're in deep, Ron. Like bottom of the ocean floor deep." Reggie scrubbed over his face again, as was habit when he was stressed. "Have you possibly taken into consideration what would happen if we knocked her up?" His look was penetrating as if to make a point about the severity. Which served its purpose because Ron froze completely. A baby? Fuck. He hadn't even considered that. It had never been an issue before. Oh fuck and they filled her up. Shit shit shit. Part of him was petrified by the prospect and the other part pulled up a mental image of Eaowyn nude, swollen with their children as he and Reggie fucked her gently between them. The hard on hit him like a ton of bricks. Fuckkkkk. He would love her like that. But he wasn't father material. He was rough and brooding, unlike Reggie who would probably get dad of the year award his first time on the job. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I hadn't either until I was up there in the shower. Don't get me wrong, always wanted some pups of my own but shit, we just met her. Haven't even taken her out on a date let alone proposed."

"You have to admit though," Ron started, "the thought of her pregnant, especially when she starts showing, is hot. Her full breasts and that round ass of hers. Perfect hips for it..." he trailed off.

"Fuckkkk. Stop it." Reggie grabbed his cock through the towel and held it off to the side, effectively smashing it into his leg. Closing his eyes, "Can you imagine sucking on her pretty little nipples and drinking her? She would be so sweet." Ronnie felt himself sway at the words. If this shit kept up, he would wind up coming in his pants like a fucking teen. 

"We'll ask her about it tonight." Ronnie said with finality. If there's even a slight chance she was ready to be impregnated, Ronnie had this overwhelming desire to assist her. The thought of cramming his cock clear inside of her and holding her down while he filled her with hot semen seemed almost irresistible. He wanted to breed her. Okayyyyyy. Time for his meds. 

"You want her to get pregnant, don't you?" Reggie asked incredulously. "I'm personally not opposed to it, but I thought kids were never in the cards for ya, Ron." His warm look made Ronnie look away. "Ya know, we would be the most awesome dads in history. Like super duper badasses."

"Oh yeah? And how would you feel if the baby was mine?" Ronnie asked genuinely. Reggie laughed.

"Those babies would never be mine or yours. They'd be ours. Just like Eaowyn." Reg said rolling his eyes. 'Like, duh' written all over his face.

"Maybe we should just fuck her a few times before we ask." Ron said.

"Noooopppe." Reg said, waving his finger back and forth at Ron. "First of all, she's probably on birth control. Secondly, she would have our balls for not consulting her. And I don't have a third thought. Ball removing was kinda the emphasis there." He was motioning between them. 

"Fine." Ron grumbled. He went to toy with his pinky ring only to realize it wasn't there. Shit. He probably forgot it at the hotel. It seemed his head wasn't the only thing he was losing.


	14. Chapter 14

Eaowyn chewed the inside of her lip until it was bleeding. This plan was not exactly foolproof, but it was the only available option. She was positive daddy dearest would be expecting headlines and news coverage of her massacre. Hours had passed since she had spoken with Davai. They came up with a plan that could work. The caveat? If it didn't work, they would be dead by sundown. Well Davai would be. Her father would just punish her, however, in that punishment he always made sure to humiliate her. He knew that was worse than the physical abuse. He would inspect her or maybe even touch her. The thought made her stomach lurch in protest. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall of the apartment, she imagined Ron and Reg in a fantasy she had developed since this morning. They were smiling at her as they cradled their babies in the nursery. Love was emanating from both of them and not just for the children, but for her. A real family. Not this sickness she was stuck in with her sire. This was the thought she wanted running through her head at the moment of death. Not Luca. Not even her maman. Just them. She opened her eyes and stared hard at the opposite wall. She would fight for them until her death. 

She needed to get the plan in play. It was already 19:00 and perfection was key. Anything else was unacceptable. She hadn't bothered to exchange cell numbers with her men, but she assumed they could find her when they wanted. She almost wish she had theirs, because right now was not a good time for a drop in. She needed to keep them away from this mess. Whatever Davai had done had warranted death on a mission in play, in a city of mixed factions and on the turf of Luca's would-be associates. Not. Good. From what she gathered Davai had been planning to ditch Luca and set up shop with the Krays. Smart move but poor timing. He had also mentioned to her that he wanted her allegiance with them. Unbeknownst to him, her allegiance was already with Reg and Ron. What a wicked web we weave, she thought, smirking. She quickly gathered her gear and took note of all her father's men who were lurking around the front of the apartment. She exited quickly, making sure they saw her and threw her shit into the trunk and hit it. The next few hours would be spent patiently setting up the scene and figuring out a way to best explain to her father why she did what she did. Not a fun idea. But necessary. 

Speeding towards the abandoned warehouse she had IDed earlier. She made quick work of hiding the vehicle within it and securing all the entrances with cameras. Thank god she had changed earlier too because she really wanted o wear those heels for her men.... and nothing else. She smiled as she wired up the place. Thinking of them always made her feel wet. She was still sore as hell, not even 24 hours of rest but it was so worth it. She needed them now more than ever. She had never wanted to be tied to anyone but she knew her mother would love them. She would see the joy in her daughter's face. Eaowyn could feel the tightness in her chest. She missed her maman so much. Wanted her here to share her accomplishments and worries. Ask questions about weddings and shit. But it was too late for that. When her father had ordered her mother's body to be thrown into a mass gravesite, Eaowyn, even as a child, had secretly had her exhumed from that hole and placed in a morgue far from her father's grasp. One day, she would bury her with honor and love. Then, she would throw her father's corpse into that miserable hole in the ground. Maybe even burn him alive and throw his ashes into the wind, hoping no trace of him could ever be found. Every year on her mother's birthday, she visited her body, which was still perfectly preserved, and kissed her forehead, promising to avenge her. She had the damage to her torso sewn up and cleaned the body herself when she was a teenager. She put her mother's favorite makeup and outfit on her cold body. She was an angel, even in death. This year, approximately 6 months from now, she would visit her mother again and for the last time in that cold basement. She would bury her. Her father would be dead and gone. Everything would be as it should. Even if she died in the process of killing her father, she had written a will in secret, decreeing her mother's burial process and where to place her in her final resting place. She and Eaowyn would be placed side by side at the farm, next to the stables where they had loved to escape.

\----

Reggie smiled at his brother. Ron's admission at wanting children had made him inexplicably happy. He knew the thought had never crossed his twin's mind before but now he could see the wheels turning as Ronnie processed everything that was said earlier. His uncomfortable shifting from time to time mirrored his own. The thought of their Eaowyn pregnant with their children was enough to make him perpetually hard. Rather inconvenient given they were at the club right now trying to sort out some business. They hadn't heard from her and their sources informed them she wasn't able to be found currently. Something that bothered them both greatly. The rational side of his brain told him she had work to do while she was here. The other side, the caveman side, berated him for not keeping her in a gilded cage so she could be taken care of. She would throat punch him for that, he thought, smiling. 

"She's on my mind too." Ronnie's voice said darkly. Reggie looked up at his brother again and offered a half smile.

"She's always on our minds now... odd isn't it?" Reg said almost to himself. Ronnie nodded at him and took a deep inhale on his cigar. The bourbon they were nursing was helping with the anxiety but they were still very aware of her absence. Their mother had raised them to be men who took care of their lovers, no matter the circumstance. Their bastard father had never deserved their mum, but she always told them how happy she was about it because she got the two of them out of the deal. 'It was always worth the two of you,' she would say, 'I would go through it again and again because of my boys.' Her love is what made them so strong. Another reason Reggie hated Eaowyn's situation, her mother was killed by her father and she was left with that fucker to survive. She deserved so much better and he and Ron would make sure she always felt safe with them. 

"Reg, have you ever felt like this before?" Ronnie asked quietly. He knew his brother wasn't at all familiar with feelings like this. He saw the insecurity written all over his face.

"Naw. I haven't. She's the first. I know how fucking intense it all feels. Christ we don't even know her. This whole thing is just rushing forward and I can barely keep up... but I'm okay with it, actually." He looked at Ronnie who actually smiled genuinely back at him. His smiles took away a lot of the brooding his brother always had. Made him look more whole. Suddenly the smiled dimmed and that insecurity came back.

"I want to talk to her. I have this nagging feeling something is wrong." Reggie had felt like that too, but he thought maybe it had to do with work and not her. 

"We will soon. You forget she's here because of her father. I'm sure we weren't the only items on the list." He said distastefully. Ron's frown darkened. He knew that look. Murder happened because of that look. "Ron." He said. "We can't stop him this second, but we can end it in a relative time period. Rome wasn't build overnight, yeah? We need to form a plan and make sure Eaowyn is no where near him when it goes down." Ronnie looked at him and nodded slightly, still obviously displeased he had to wait at all. His brother wasn't known for his patience. Then again neither was he, but he knew this required it. Just then James came over to their table, a look of worry on his face.

"What." Ron growled at him. 

"There's an abandoned warehouse not 20 miles from here. Our men were looking for yer lady and we have intel that may be where she is." James said hurriedly.

"What intel?" Reggie asked, dreading the answer.

"Daddy Blight put a hit out on Davai and there have been reports of electrical outages and some distant screams in the area. We went down to inspect it but the place is wired up like Buckingham Palace. We spotted a few of Luca's men patrolling the area as well, but more of their cars keep arriving and the men go inside the warehouse, and no one has come out yet." James looked at both of them, apparently expecting an explosion.

"Fuck this, Reg." Ron said, standing up and adjusting his hip piece. "We are going over there." He growled. Reggie was fuckin' A ready to go too. He could only imagine what was going down there. James nodded as Reggie stood and started walking out with Ron by his side. The brass bullets in his pocket were a source of comfort. They would murder anyone who touched her or harmed her. Reg saw red when he thought of anyone hurting her. They piled into the back of the Astin Martin as James chauffeured them towards the warehouse. Their men were already descending on point as James barked orders into the comm system installed in the vehicle. The adrenaline was swirling around the vehicle like Ron's cigar smoke. As they approached their destination, they heard come gun shots go off causing both of them to stiffen, their minds racing. James pulled to a stop. Reggie and Ron were out of the car before James could even utter a word about 'safety.' 

"We need to get in there." Reg said with finality as his brother started towards the side, a few of their men held up against a car they didn't recognize. Reg went to the other side, also spotting more of their men who were actively engaged with some of Blight's men. Shit. This wouldn't end well. They needed to get to Eaowyn. A few more shots fired off and Reg watched as Luca's men hit the ground. His guys moved forward clearing the space like they were trained to do. He heard Ronnie barking something over the gunshot on the other side of the building. He assumed they were moving forward as well. As he fell in line with his men, they all looked startled he was here with them. He kicked his chin up at the door that was ajar, directing them to enter. He was palming his .45 like it was an extension of his arm. As the men ripped the door open and headed in, he followed behind them, ready to kill like he was born to do.

\-----

Ronnie had ditched his jacket already and was leading the pack into the warehouse. One of the enemies popped out in front of him as he entered the door. Wrong move. Gripping his brass knuckles tightly, he ducked the incoming gunshot and threw a brutal punch. He was rewarded with a sickening crack as the guy's head flew back and hit the edge of some rebar that was poking out of the cement. Dead on impact. Ron spit on the corpse, showing teeth and moving forward like a bull. He and Reg would find her and if she carried so much as a fucking scratch they would burn them all alive. Move men moved in behind him, smart enough not to get in his way. As he stalked forward he looked over to the right, sensing movement. It was Reggie and his men moving through the shadows. The lights overhead were shitty and flickering. He was surprised there were any given the condition of this shithole. Reg looked over at Ron for a second and nodded silently. They knew the drill. Had done it since birth basically. They always had each other's backs. More gunshots went off in front of them. They heard a familiar grunt. It wasn't Eaowyn though. It was Davai. He appeared in front of them from behind a tower of scrap metal. His gun sounded off a few more times and they saw a few of Luca's men hit the floor. Shit. Blight knew about his deception. Ronnie noticed the blood as they got closer. Davai stumbled backwards a little and another man appeared in front of him, gun raised. Boom. He dropped. Reggie plugged him right in the back of the head. Their men went ahead and searched for more gunmen as he and Reg went to Davai to check on him. 

"What the fuck happened?" Reggie said, quickly holstering his weapon and applying pressure to one of the bullet wounds on Davai's stomach.

"He figured it out." Davai gritted out. "Sent Eaowyn to take care of me." Ron stared at Davai and felt rage. Getting right into Davai's face,

"Where is she. What the fucked happened to her." He demanded, ready to end him. 

"She's gone out of here." He coughed, blood spattering his shirt. "She helped me fight these fuckers off. She rigged the warehouse and killed quite a few before she was taken out of the game." He wheezed. "She took a nice one to her abdomen and I told her to get gone. Gave her the coordinates to your farmhouse... only place Luca won't know about." Ronnie felt himself go cold. She was hurt. They needed to get to her. His singular focus urged him to stand up and bark at James to bring the car around the side as they were leaving.

"He's getting medical care." Reggie said, breaking Ronnie's focus. He looked back at his brother and nodded curtly. He could give a fuck about Davai. He needed his female. Reggie told James to also order medical care for Davai and get him to Ireland where their allies resided across the water. The charter would be flown that night. They would probably take Eaowyn there too. Hard to tell. Reggie got up and moved out of the way as their men moved Davai to one of the vans out front. He would probably make it. 

"Let's go. Now." Ronnie said pegging Reg with a stare that showed all of his fear. Reggie grabbed the back of Ron's neck as they heard the car pulled up. They all but ran to it and had James break a land speed record to get to the farmhouse. It felt like forever to Ronnie, he was getting more agitated by the second and the voices started creeping in on him. 'She's probably dead.' A faint voice pinged around in his grey matter like a canon ball. 'She'll die in your arms...'

"Ronnie. Brother. Look at me." Reggie's voice had Ron's head snapping around to look at him. He knew his eyes were wide. Reggie was looking at him with a certainty he didn't feel at all. "She's okay. We will take care of her."

"What if she is pregnant, Reg... what if they killed both of them?" His voice was so soft and scared, he didn't recognize it. Reggie's look of surprise and pain hurt even more. 

Steeling his gaze again, Reggie said, "She and the-the baby will be fine. We are all going to be okay. I need you to not lose your shit right now, Ron. Swallow couple of those," he nodded towards Ron's meds in his pocket, "and get back in the game. I need you right now." Ron didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the bottle and popped 3 of his meds. Reg was right. He needed to be present. 13 grueling minutes passed and they were at the farmhouse. A car riddled with bullet holes was cockeyed in the driveway. A few lights were on and Ron was out of the car before it been stopped. Reg was right beside him the whole way. They all but kicked the door in and surveyed the kitchen. She wasn't there. Ronnie and Reggie went into the living room and saw her. 

She was covered in blood. A chair was pulled into the middle of the floor, clear of the carpet. She was sewing up her side, a bottle of whiskey sitting next to her. She hissed loudly as she reached her fingers into the wound and pulled out some shrapnel. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a huge pull then grabbed the belt that was next to her and stuck it between her teeth as she poured it on the wound. She groaned in pain as she cleaned the wound. Ronnie and Reggie were both speechless watching her do this. When she finished dumping it on herself, her jaw slackened and the belt fell out and her head rolled back on her shoulders. Her breathing slowed slightly, kicking their asses into gear. 

"Eaowyn." They both yelled and ran to her. Reggie immediately went for the wound, inspecting it while Ron cradled her head against his chest as he leaned into her. He examined her face. She had passed out from the pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her face had some cuts on it and bruises. Ron saw red. He would kill all of them for this. 

"The wound looks clear." Reg said, his voice shaky. He grabbed the sutures, needles and forceps that were on her lap and started finishing the job. He and Reg had trained on medical shit because it was a life saving skill to have. He was glad Reg was doing it right now though. His meds hadn't had time to kick in yet and his hands were shaking badly. Once Reg finished, which felt like eons, he stood up and looked at Ron. They needed to clean her up and inspect her body for more wounds. Ron felt himself calm slightly and bent over to pick her up. Reg went ahead of him to get the shower ready. They needed a rinse off more than a bath type setting. Ron carried her upstairs, noting James was on the phone in the kitchen with the men who had Davai. When he got to the bathroom, Reg had already stripped and was testing the water. Reg signaled it was ready and Ronnie handed her over to him. He watched his twin bathe her gently, he had secured scissors as well and was slowly cutting the clothing off and handing the bloody scraps out to Ron who disposed of them. Once she was fully naked, they were relieved to find that the wound they sealed earlier was by far the worst. The rest was bruising and shallow cuts. Ronnie spotted his pinky ring on a necklace she had on, his heart did all sorts of weird thumping in his chest. He almost felt tears, but he sucked them back.

"I didn't realize I had been holding my breath this entire time." Ron mumbled to Reg, feeling his chest loosen up. 

"Me either." Reg said cradling her against him as he kissed her head. He looked over at Ron, "I don't know what happened and I don't give a shit. Blight just signed his death warrant early." The look he had was menacing, which was saying something because Reggie was always the calm one. Ron nodded at him in agreement. They needed to lay her down on the bed and let her body do its thing. Thinking of that, Ron stood up from the floor and opened the medicine cabinet and was glad to see they still kept the antibiotic shots there. He checked the date and it was still good. He grabbed a towel off the rack too and opened it the glass shower door. He turned the water off and held the towel out of Reg to put her in. Once she was in his arms again, he turned for the bedroom, Reg following him, also toweling off. He set her on the bed and dried her off as best as he could. He swabbed her leg with the little alcohol packet and gave her a quick shot in the leg with the antibiotic to prevent infection. Suddenly another shot was in his face. He looked at Reg questioning.

"'S painkiller. Would be safe for a pregnant woman, just in case..." His voice trailed off. Ronnie took it from him and mumbled a thanks. Right next to the last shot he gave her this one as well. She didn't even move. Reggie went around the bed and checked her pulse.

"Heartbeat's good." He said as he brought the covers down to put her in bed. Ronnie stood up and they both tucked her in, Reggie slipping in beside her, obviously needing the skin to skin. Ronnie felt the same way. He ditched the rest of his clothing as well as his glasses and got under the covers with her. As soon as he felt her skin, he moaned quietly. It was a comfort to him. "She'll be fine, Ron. We got here in time. We won't let this shit happen again." Reg's voice came softly but he could hear the edge in it. Ron looked at the side of her face and kissed her neck gently. He inhaled her scent. He needed her to just stay here, for like, ever. No more of this assassin shit. His blood pressure couldn't handle it. 

Ever the mind reader, Reg said, "You know she won't be down with us coddling her. Can't keep a bird from flying, Ron." Fuck that, Ron thought. She needed to stay here at the farmhouse and be safe. He nuzzled in against her, basically plastered to her side. Something he had never allowed anyone to do before let alone done it himself. He felt Reg shift against her as well. It had been a long night already and already creeping into morning. He listened to her even breathing and heartbeat and let the night take him, his exhaustion too overwhelming.

\----

Eaowyn felt warmth surrounding her. And heard light snoring. She opened her eyes slowly. She went to move and felt the pain in her side immediately. She couldn't hold back the hiss of pain. Suddenly she felt large warm hands moving on her. She stilled. Then Reggie and Ronnie appeared in her line of sight, concern etched on their handsome faces. She couldn't help it, she laughed, feeling such relief. The pain returned sharply and she groaned at it. She remembered being shot now. She took the bullet at almost point blank range and the impact caused serious bruising and most likely breaking all around her ribs. 

"Easy." Ron said deeply. Reg's hand came up and brushed the tear off her cheek that she didn't realize was there. 

"Hi." Her voice managed. It was rough and weak. She sounded like she had swallowed gravel. They both smiled at her, their hands moving over her body lightly, careful to avoid her wound. She finally noticed they were naked next to her. She felt herself instantly get wet at the thought, despite her body's obvious protests. She reached up with both arms and brought them down to her. She kissed Reggie deeply as she felt Ron sucking on her neck and kissing a path along her jaw. Reggie released her mouth and moved over to let Ronnie in. Ronnie's mouth was so rough with hers and she loved it. She loved the searing kisses Reg was placing on her clavicle. Her nipples hardened while they continued to move their mouths on her. She moaned deeply and grabbed Reggie's hand that had been caressing her thigh and moved it over to her soaking wet pussy. She heard the gasp and moan he made. Ronnie released her mouth and looked down at her so intensely it took her breath away. 

"I want you." She said weakly. "I need you." She grabbed Ron's large palm and placed it over her breast. She moaned loudly and his rough touch. She never broke eye contact with him. She needed him to fuck her. She needed Reg to fuck her. Wound or not, she would have them. She felt Reg shift himself lower on the bed and pull the covers off her body. She smiled over at him. His face was tight, she knew he was raging war with himself, so was Ron. They didn't want to hurt her and she knew they wouldn't. "I want you both inside of me. Right. Now." She watched Reg's face darken in lust and felt Ronnie moan against her neck as he bit her. Reggie was the first to really move. 

"Ronnie, get on your back." Reg commanded. Ronnie didn't protest and gently moved her into Reg's arms as he laid down, his cock stretched clear up to his navel as his eyes dilated. She bit her lip and kissed Reg's neck, hearing his hum as he moved her back into Ron's arms. She was facing Ron, her pussy rubbing along his cock as she kissed him deeply. 

"Can't wait. Need you." Ron's voice was deep and distorted. He reached between them gently as his kissed her and held her up slightly with his other arm. His muscles bulged against her and she felt his abs flex impressively. He was thick as fuck, all the way around. Shifting herself gingerly, she felt his massive cock at her right entrance. Their lips parted. She was looking into his eyes as she started to slide herself down onto him. He moaned loudly, his face drawn up tight in ecstasy. Just like it was last night, it was a struggle to get him all the way in. She gasped and moaned as she took him all the way to her womb. She shuddered and felt herself rock on him slightly, eliciting another round of moans from the two of them. Reggie had positioned himself behind her and he kissed her shoulders as he moved both her and Ronnie to lay against each other on the bed. Suddenly she gasped as Reg gently massaged her ass with his talented fingers. She clenched up on Ronnie causing him to buck up slightly. 

"Won't last if you keep that shit up." He breathed between clenched teeth. She couldn't even see his irises anymore. She kissed his neck lovingly. Then she felt the blunt head of Reggie pressing against her. She nuzzled into the side of Ronnie's neck, inhaling his scent. Reggie slowly entered her, letting her adjust to every inch. She moaned and curved her hips slightly to take him even deeper. Reggie leaned down and licked the back of her neck and with a final thrust she felt his hips against her. She could feel both of them throbbing inside of her. That overly full feeling making her lightheaded and even wetter. Ronnie's hand gently rubbed her hips and started moving her slowly at first. As he gently slid inside of her she felt Reggie mimicking his rhythm. Unlike last time, they were perfectly synced up, fucking into her and pulling out at the same time. She would go from being empty to completely stuffed as they thrust in and out. She could feel her orgasm come rushing through her. She gasped deeply against Ron's neck as her body started convulsing. They picked up the pace, making her orgasm last forever. She screamed as she was hurled into another orgasm as Ron leaned up slightly and bit where her neck meets her shoulder. She tightened down so hard she thought she would see stars. She heard them both panting, their thrusting becoming urgent. They were close. She heard Reggie start to moan first and felt his hot come pour into her ass. A second later Ronnie let his head fall back and thrust up harshly as he held her against him by her shoulders. She felt him come deeply against her cervix. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm enveloped her, massaging their pulsing cocks. Slowly, their breathing started to regulate. Reggie kissed her neck and gently pulled out of her. She heard him go to the bathroom to wash up. Ronnie's heartbeat was against her ear as she curled on top of him, reluctant to to let him slip out of her. He seemed to feel the same as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You scared us." He voice was soft. It almost surprised her.

"I didn't mean to. I thought about the both of you the entire time. Made me fight even harder than ever." She said just as quietly. His arms tightened around her. Her side was hurting slightly but she didn't care. The bed dipped as Reggie climbed back on and kissed her neck again, holding her as well. She decided she would go for broke, "I imagined the both of you in a nursery," she said almost whispering, "holding two beautiful babies that were just like you both. That's what kept me going. I've never had a family, not since my mother died." She swallowed thickly. She was almost afraid to mention any of this to them because they didn't really know her nor did she really know them. Ronnie released the hold on her and Reggie leaned up off her. She felt frightened and started to shiver slightly from the loss. What if they didn't want her? She felt so stupid for saying anythi-

"We love you." Reggie's voice was thick with emotion. "We were concerned that if you did happen to get pregnant that you or the baby could have been hurt tonight. Which is crazy since conception usually takes longer than-"  
She cut him off by sitting up and kissing him. She felt Ronnie harden inside of her slightly, so she looked down at him surprised. He was staring at her stomach and gently started rubbing his fingertips over there. He looked up at her.

"I want you pregnant." His voice was deep and distorted again. His eyes were dark as they stared intensely at her. He ran his knuckle over her hip and gripped her tightly, slightly moving inside of her. Reggie laughed gently in her ear.

"He's been obsessed with it since we left you... and I feel the same way. Seeing you swell up with our children inside of you has been the ultimate fantasy." She swayed at his words. His large palms cupped her sensitive breast. She broke eye contact with Ron to look at Reg and lean into him.

"So fill me up." She said, having never been so turned on. His eyes widen and he growled in his throat. The thought of them purposely impregnating her caused her to shudder. "I want you to both to come in my pussy from now on. Maybe even at the same time." She breathed against his lips before she kissed him deeply. She felt Ronnie tighten his grip, almost painfully on her hips and he pulled his down on his cock. She moaned against Reg as she felt his cock against the side of her. He was hot and pulsing. Ronnie was not about to hand her over just yet. He leaned up and pulled her back down to his mouth, causing his twin to chuckle. He licked her mouth deeply, his hand gliding from her neck to her hair and holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling his muscles bunch up and harden beneath her touch. She felt him move and roll her gently onto her back, never once releasing her or pulling out. It was almost instinctual like they had done it forever. He pressed into, his cock stretching her. He released her mouth and looked down at her, his hand rubbing her jaw gently.

"You want my cum? Want me to fill you up?" He asked, his voice causing her to clench tightly on him. He growled thrust up into her a little more.  
"I need to hear you say it, Eaowyn. Tell me what you want." She was panting. She knew this was an actual choice and he was utterly placing it in her hands. They both were. She could see Reggie in her peripheral stroking his cock lazily watching them. 

"I want you to breed me, Ronnie. I want you and Reg to fill me so full of your come, my stomach swells from it." She lowered her lids at him and bit her lip. All of this had her teetering on the edge. Ronnie shuddered on top of her and kissed her ferociously, biting her lips. He began a punishing rhythm. Even with that though, he was mindful of her wound and never hurt her. She panted against his lips and came hard. She was still lightheaded from the last round which was literally moments ago, but still her body convulsed around him and she moaned her pleasure into his mouth. She felt him lean up from her and look down as he continued to thrust. 

"Look at me." She could barely recognize his voice. Her lids opened to take him in. His hair was a mess and his full lips parted as his body worked hers. She took in his muscular frame, his abs flexed as he fucked her. His biceps were so thick and his arms were so strong, he could crush her with little effort. But she had never felt safer. She watched his lips pull up slightly. "Gonna come and fill your pussy full of me." He said, one arm snaking under her body as he started to pull her down on him as he thrust into her. The deeper penetration caused her to cry out, his cock was rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her. She came again after a few thrusts and watched him through it. He slammed her down hard on his cock, making her gasp, as she felt his cock pulse while he emptied himself into her. He was watching her as he came, his mouth wide open as he panted. He was beautiful. He thrust into her once more and released her body to lay on top of her slightly. He kept his weight off her upper stomach and chest area. But he did something she never expected. His kissed lightly all of her face. She could hear him saying 'Thank you.' over and over again. His kissed her forehead on last time and looked down at her. "I love you, Eaowyn." She felt tears in her eyes and smiled at him. 

"I love you too." He closed his eyes and kissed her lips one more time before he gently pulled out of her. She felt the rush of warmth immediately. He was pouring out of her and it was a flood to say the least. He switched placing with Reggie who was looking at her the same way Ronnie just had: love and lust. Ronnie laid on the bed with a smile, looking relaxed for the first time ever, she mused, smiling herself. 

Reggie's hands cupped her face as he kissed her, his thumb smoothing over the stray tears on her cheeks. She held onto his shoulders and bit his lip lightly. She felt him smile against her mouth. He quickly maneuvered himself between her legs, his cock poised at her soaking wet entrance. Without saying a word, he covered himself with her in a single thrust, eliciting a lustful moan from her. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his muscled shoulders. He didn't carry the same bulk as Ronnie did but he was definitely built. His biceps were just as big and his abs just as hard. He just didn't have the same muscle in his traps like his twin. She loved them for their similarities and their distinctive differences. She was very lucky that they were the same thickness and length down below. She wrapped her legs around him at that thought.

"You're beautiful." She heard Reggie's voice against her throat as he kissed her, her body moving as he fucked her. She leaned her head back up and took his mouth, one of her hands running up into his soft hair. "Fuck Eaowyn." He moaned against her. "I can never last with you." He growled then and pulled a Ronnie as he bit her neck, causing her to tumble into another intense orgasm. She felt him press her deeply into the mattress and start pumping hard into her. She felt him groan and shudder as his hips locked against hers and his cock dumped thick jets of semen into her womb. She pulled his head up from her neck and kissed him like she would die without it. He was just as needy as her. Licking and biting and sucking on her. As they came down, their kissing became languid and deep. Reggie had his hands in her hair, his hips still flush with hers. She felt herself chuckle slightly as she pulled away and looked up at him wth a cocked eyebrow.

"Trying to keep it all inside of me?" She asked with a sly smile. She heard Ronnie growl and saw Reggie's handsome smile as he nodded. He pressed more deeply into her, causing her to gasp and arch against the bed. Ronnie turned her head towards him and he kissed her just like Reggie just had: deep and loving. She had never been happier in her life.


End file.
